


Sanders Sides Micro Fics

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, micro fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 66
Words: 26,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Little micro fics I wrote from Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "a dog is never just a dog" i don't think i need to explain this is with patton but, yeah, patton

“Sometimes I feel… I feel like a dog!”

Logan blinked. “Can you further explain?”

“Everyone treats me like a useless, clueless dog and I…” Patton let out a breath of air, his eyes watery. “I don’t like it.”

Logan swallowed, looking at Patton, hoping his gaze was not coming across as critical. In reality, he was trying to asses the situation and Patton. Logan was bad with feelings, but it did not mean he was going to allow Patton to feel so terrible inside… feel so useless.

“A dog is never just a dog.”

“Huh?” Patton asked with a frown. At least his mopey and self-deprecating expression was now replaced with confusion. 

Logan adjusted his glasses. “A dog is not “just a dog,” as the expression often goes. Dogs do not exist merely to exist and do nothing; they are loyal, loving, and often faithful to and after the death. Do not underestimate a dog, Patton; you never have before.”

Patton was staring in a mix of happiness and confusion. “Did you just… are you  _agreeing_  that I’m like a dog?”

“I am saying that if you are going to compare yourself to one, do not erase all of a dog’s good traits.”

Patton grinned and flung his arms around Logan’s waist. “You are so smart. You’re the best.”

Logan, though stiff at first, relaxed slightly and patted Patton awkwardly on the back. “Well… you are not so bad yourself.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: do you wanna write a little story about anxiety getting used to being called by his name?

Virgil thinks it shouldn’t be this hard, but he’s been called “Anxiety” for so long that it’s almost like his real name isn’t his name anymore. It’s as if keeping it inside for so long and keeping it a secret has made him feel like it isn’t even him anymore.

The others throw it in to daily conversation now and at first it’s odd. Patton calls him “kiddo” more often than not, but when he calls him “Virgil” he doesn’t even stutter. It’s as if Patton doesn’t mind the name change at all and it’s entirely normal to him.

Logan is different; he’s always typically called the other sides by what they represent, but in those rare personal moments he has, he calls them by their actual name. And one night, when Virgil’s feeling terribly anxious and panicky, Logan just says, “Breathe in- breathe out. You’re doing well, Virgil. Let’s repeat that again,” and it’s the most natural thing in the world that he almost cries. 

Then Roman- Roman always has to be this different, contrasting image of _extra_  that sometimes is a bit much for Virgil. The first few times Roman says his name, he has to stifle laughter into his fists and Virgil goes back to snapping at and insulting Roman. But eventually his real name comes from Roman’s mouth just as smoothly as “Hot Topic” and it feels better than it should. 

But Thomas- his human, the human he’s always tried so hard to protect, is what really normalizes it. Thomas doesn’t call him “Anxiety” anymore, it’s just “Virgil.” And it feels nice. Like Thomas acknowledges him as more than just a bad guy now. 

He doesn’t regret opening up to the four at all; it’s a wonderful feeling to have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr; @ssides


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (for the prompt thingy) roman can't help but giggle every time he hears virgil's name and virgil gets a little embarrassed every time so roman apologizes and cheers him up

Virgil was lying on the couch, a rare moment of peace, with his headphones in as he scrolled through tumblr. It was a slow evening and Thomas had finally finished editing his latest video, meaning Virgil really had nothing to bug Thomas about, leaving him with time to do whatever. Even though there was a sinking feeling of anxiety in his gut, saying  _maybe_  something was wrong and needed to be done, he shoved it down for Thomas’ sake; they had been getting along rather well lately and he’d rather not ruin it. 

His moment of peace had to be ruined. 

Roman popped in where Virgil was lying down, wearing his usual attire and a big grin on his face. “Hey Anx- Er, Vir…” Roman bit his lip. “Virgil.” He giggled again and Virgil slowly closed his laptop lid and stood up. 

Then, like a rubber band snapping, he snapped out, “Is it really that funny?”

Roman looked startled. “What?”

“My name? Is it really that funny, Princey?”

Roman actually had the grace to look uncomfortable. “I uh- A bit?”

“Why?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. “What makes it so funny?”

“I-” Roman’s cheeks were flushing red. “It’s not funny, Vir- Virgil. I’m sorry.”

Virgil glared, studying Roman up and down. “It’s humiliating. To have a name so stupid.”

“it’s not  _stupid_  so much-”

“Yeah?” he asked defensively. 

“I mean, I just-” Roman coughed. “Look, it’s just.. It’s not a bad name. I just didn’t expect it. And I am…” Roman looked about to gag, “ _sorry_ if I’ve hurt your feelings.”

Virgil stared, still hesitant. “Whatever.”

“I really am… I just- It’s a bit extra, isn’t it? Your name?”

“And yours is any better?”

Roman blinked in surprise. “No?”

“Then what are you getting at here?”

“I’m just… we both have extra names. Kind cool, huh?”

Virgil recognized it for what it was- in his own weird way, Roman was trying to cheer him up. Virgil would accept that. 

“Yeah, sure. But yours is so much worse. Just sayin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr; @ssides


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: idk maybe a lil fic where patton tickles virgil, and i'm so loving his name!!

“Hey kiddo!”

Virgil couldn’t help his groan. Ever since Thomas and the rest of the gang came to his room, it seemed they were always popping to ask questions (Patton), beg for one of his items (Roman), or give another lecture on how staying in his room all day was considered unhealthy (Logan). It was like that one moment had turned into blanket permission for everyone to bug him anytime they wanted. 

“What Patton?” he grumbled, pulling off his headphones. He really didn’t mind Patton’s visits much (not that he’d tell the other side that), and he figured it would be easier to acknowledge Patton instead of ignoring him, because Patton would stay until Virgil at least said “hi” back. 

“Are you having a bad day?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “What gives you that idea?”

“Well, you haven’t been up for a while and after the last incident, I was worried you were clocking out-”

“I’m not, Patton,” he said tiredly. “I’m just… listening to music.”

“You look like you need some cheering up.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “No, I don’t.”

“I think you do, kiddo!”

“Please leave.” Virgil grabbed his headphones and shoved them back on, determinedly not looking at Patton was looking similar to a kicked puppy. 

He heard a muffled noise. With a sigh, he removed his headphones again. “What is it?”

“I said, “I will tickle you,”“ Patton said with a grin.

“Why on earth would you do that?”

“To make you smile, silly!”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Right.” The headphones were back on. 

Then, his midsection was being attacked by jittery fingers. He flung the headphones off and onto the couch in his room, jerking away from the odd touch. 

“Patton!” he shrieked, trying to contain a little giggle. “Stop this- this is stupid!”

But he was full out laughing and Patton was laughing as well. It continued on for a few more seconds, until Patton let up and Virgil was breathlessly shoving Patton away. 

“You’re ridiculous, Patton,” he said, but he was smiling softly. 

Patton grinned. “All I wanted to see, kiddo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr; @ssides


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i was thinking if you wanted to write one where morality goes to check on anxiety to make sure he is okay. maybe including a bit where he needs to comfort him to make anxiety feel better.

“Knock knock!” a cheerful voice called. 

Virgil sighed, looking up from the couch he was lying on, to see Patton in his room, smiling brightly, as if there wasn’t anything at all annoying or abnormal about his presence. 

“Leave me alone,” he mumbled, burying his face back into the soft couch cushion. His racing heart was already beating on overdrive; he didn’t need Patton to come in and lecture him to make it worse. 

“I noticed Thomas isn’t leaving his apartment today… is there something the matter?”

Okay, so maybe Patton wasn’t going to lecture him. Virgil was maybe jumping to conclusions again, but he couldn’t help being scared of the inevitable. It always seemed to annoy the other sides- Prince especially- when he hindered Thomas from doing anything. 

“Nope. Everything’s just fine.”

“You sure, kiddo?” And then Patton was a warm weight beside his legs, gently resting his hand on Virgil’s tense shoulder. 

“Yup. Now go away, please.”

“I don’t think it’s best.”

Virgil sighed, raking a shaking hand over his face, then sat up. “I’m fine.”

“You’re trembling.”

“Noted,” he said sarcastically. 

“Virgil,” Patton said seriously, “maybe I can help? Are you anxious?”

“I’m always anxious.”

“More anxious than usual then?”

If only Patton wasn’t looking so worriedly into his eyes, maybe he could have got off with lying, but he just didn’t have it in him. “A bit.”

Patton clasped his shaking hands gently. “Remember what you told Thomas?”

“K-kinda?”

“Breathe in for four seconds.” Virgil obeyed. “Hold your breath for seven.” Again, he obeyed. “And let it out for eight. You’re going great, kiddo! Let’s do it again.”

Virgil felt his body relaxing, becoming a little ore aware of his surroundings. “Thanks,” he said sheepishly. 

“No problem,” Patton said, squeezing Virgil in a loose hug. “No one’s angry with you, you know? Just worried.”

“Even Roman?” he asked skeptically. 

“Even Roman,” Patton promised. 

“I don’t want to leave here right now,” Virgil admitted quietly. “I’m afraid- I don’t know of what, but… I just am.”

“That’s okay. Want me to stay with you until you’re ready to leave?”

“You sure?” 

“Of course,” Patton said firmly. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr; @ssides


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a fic where virgil doesn't respond quickly when some calls him because he sometimes forgets that people call him virgil now.

When Virgil left the mindscape to come back up to the physical plane, he was a little more than surprised to see filming equipment lying out, along with several strewn notebooks on the floor. Thomas was lying on the floor, looking a bit annoyed and exhausted. Roman was brushing his hair, while looking into the mirror, Patton was scribbling (either writing or drawing), in a notebook, and Logan was sitting down, flipping through a thick textbook. He sighed when he saw Virgil; a sigh that sounded somewhat like relief and exasperation all at once. 

“What has been holding you up?”

“Uh…” Virgil looked nervously at Logan’s expectant and accusatory eyes. “I was in my room?”

“We having been calling you for several minutes now; Thomas wanted you included in this vlog.”

“Uhm… oops?”

“Now that he’s up here can we get this show on the road?” Roman asked impatiently. “I’m finally camera ready.”

“You didn’t hear us calling for you?” Patton asked with a little giggle. “What  _were_ you doing?”

“I’m just… I’m not used to you all calling me by my name yet. I’ll get used to it, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Roman said. “But can we seriously get filming? My hair looks perfect in this light.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: vigil doesn't sing often and i feel like maybe anxiety keeps thomas from doing his very very best so maybe virgil can sing the best of them all? maybe the other sides catch him singing when he was unaware

“Where on earth is Anxiety?” Roman asked with exasperation. 

“C’mon, kiddo; it’s about time we started calling him by his name!” Patton chided. 

Roman rolled his eyes. “Fine. Where on earth is  _Virgil_.”

“I saw him earlier,” Logan said. “He spoke about wanting some quiet time to listen to some-” He looked over at Roman who gave him an expectant look. “Well, to put it into his words, “some respectable music, not like Roman’s Into The Woods trash.”“

“How dare he?” Roman gasped. 

Logan sighed. “Don’t be dramatic. Why do you not just go look for him instead of needlessly complaining.”

“Fine,” Roman huffed. “I will.”

He looked across Thomas’ apartment then the mindscape for Virgil, hoping to find him before he lost his mind. Finally, he made his way into the kitchen in the mindscape, a place Virgil did not typically reside. 

Virgil was sitting at the table, tapping his fingers to a beat as he sang along to something sounding suspiciously like The Kids Aren’t Alright. 

“Anxiety?” Roman asked in surprise. 

Virgil’s mouth snapped shut and he turned a dark red. “What?” he snapped. 

“Oh nothing,” Roman said. “I just wanted to tell you we’re planning a vlog for tomorrow.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.” Roman made to leave, then turned around. “Hey, uh, Virgil?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not so bad, you know… at singing. Maybe you shouldn’t hold back so much.” With that, Roman scurried off before he could see the look of surprise and masked happiness on Virgil’s face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: what about a little fic about patton finding a spider somewhere in the mind palace?

Roman was interrupted half-way through an Into The Woods marathon when, from across the entire Mind Palace, he heard a deafening shriek. He sprang upward, tossing aside the fuzzy blanket he was under and grabbed his sword. He sprinted off down to the noise and saw, in the hall, Patton flattened against the wall, face flushed. He looked up to Roman desperately. 

“Kill it, Roman!” he yelled, voice unnaturally high. 

Roman looked down to the corner where a little spider sat, minding its own business. Roman let out a breath of relief, then leaned his shoe over and squished the little beast under his foot. 

“It’s dead,” Roman said. 

“Thank you so much!” Patton gushed happily.

If there was one thing Roman could rely on Patton for was making him feel good; even over killing such a little thing as a spider. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "i'm taking a bath, patton!" with angry/ distressed anxiety.

It was rare Anxiety got the chance to relax, but he’d finally made time to just take a nice, warm bath to calm down his nerves. He made sure the others were all busy and Thomas napping soundly so he wouldn’t be interrupted, before he got in the tub and began filling it with water, relaxing against the wall behind him. 

He was beginning to relax when the door swung open and Patton was cheerfully whistling as he began turning on the sink. 

“Patton!” Anxiety yelped. “What are you doing?”

“Just washing my hands, kiddo.”

“I’m taking a bath!”

“I won’t look.”

He grunted in frustration and peaked his head out of the curtains. “Patton, please?” he said, exasperated. 

“Oh- OH! You want a little privacy?”

“Please.”

“Well, shucks, kiddo, you could’ve just asked!” 

Anxiety didn’t bother to mention that he did in fact imply it; he just let Patton wave and then scamper off. He sighed and relaxed back into the warm water. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can you maybe write a short fic about virgil feeling all warm and fuzzy over pattons card so he makes something for patton in return but gets all anxious and just leaves it for him and patton is like "!!!!!!!!"

After Patton had given Virgil the little card, Virgil hadn’t thanked him. And that left him with a guilty feeling that nearly drowned out the warm feeling in his gut he got every time he looked at the little drawing. As scribbly and childish the little drawing was, it still made Virgil filled some kind of happy feeling he couldn’t explain. Saying thanks was never his strong suit and frankly, he felt at a loss.

So he casually went to Roman’s room, where he‘d admittedly never been to before. Upon his arrival, Roman jerked up in shock, his eyes roaming over Virgil in surprise.

“What are you doing here?” he snapped. 

Virgil shifted nervously. “Thomas needs an idea.”

“An ide- Why doesn’t he ask me himself?”

“He asked me to ask you.”

Roman huffed and sat back down, crossing his legs. “Fine. An idea for what?”

“Someone made him this nice card and he wants to know what to do in return.”

Roman frowned. “Well… he could… make one in return-”

“Too unoriginal.” 

“Let me finish!” Roman said impatiently. “Or, he could make a wooden banner. You know, one of those things with the block coloured letters? Or Thomas could carve letters into it and paint them. That would be neat.”

Virgil frowned, thinking it over. It wasn’t a bad idea, really. “Hey, yeah… I can- I mean, Thomas’ll love it.”

Roman frowned. “Yeah, whatever. Now leave my room. You’re making my flowers wilt.” Virgil took a glance at Roman’s little garden by the window and sighed. “I’m serious!”

Virgil glared. “I’m going!” He snapped and then returned to his room, where he tore down one of his wooden shelves. He took a little screwdriver and undid the two pieces until he was left with one flat board. He took the screwdriver and carved the words, “Thanks, Patton. Ur awesome.” into it. 

A few hours later, he snuck back into Roman’s room when he was helping Thomas with ideas for a video and grabbed Roman’s craft supplies. He mentally swore to return then and then rushed back to his room. 

He cut out little flowers and glued them over the plain dark brown board. He painted the letters with blue, pink, green, and black (he couldn’t resist), paint. Then he arranged the top with some glitter. 

When he was finished, he took a step back and looked at it. It was really… pathetic and stupid. He grabbed the thing, ready to fling it across the room when Roman popped up out of nowhere. 

“Ah-ha!” he shouted. “I knew someone stole my craft supplies!”

Virgil flinched and tried to kick them under the couch, along with his failed project. Roman rushed over before he could do so, snatching the board from Virgil. 

“This is what you were working on?” he asked. He didn’t sound too judgmental, so Virgil sighed and nodded. 

“Yeah. It looks terrible and stupid-”

“Patton will love it,” Roman interrupted. “Just next time, let me know you want my supplies instead of stealing. Idiot.” Roman handed the board back to Virgil and grabbed his supplies. He glanced over Virgil once more. “He’ll love it,” he said again, voice softer, then left. 

Virgil worked himself up the rest of the day, practicing how he’d give it to Patton. He imagined everything from shoving it under his door to just flinging it at him at any random moment and taking off.

Finally, he decided on just facing up and giving it to him. He went to Patton’s room, knocking on the door first. Patton opened it with a smile. 

“Hey, kiddo! What brings you here?”

“Something for your room,” Virgil mumbled and shoved the board at Patton. 

Patton looked over it with wide eyes, his mouth parted in a smile that was slowly getting bigger. 

“I love it!” he exclaimed and flung his arms around Virgil. He stiffened then relaxed. The warm feeling was back, but this time, magnified to a wonderful extent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr; @ssides


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: virgil falls asleep during movie night and idk someome takes him back to his room to lay him down. pick any character you like!

It was Roman who insisted upon watching a movie that night, despite everyone having fought throughout the entire video-planning process. Despite that, however, they were all sitting together on the couch as Black Cauldron (Virgil’s choice), played.

Halfway through, Logan began to feel shifting at his side. Startled, he saw Virgil twisting himself tiredly then carefully leaned back into the couch. Logan turned back to the television. Twenty minutes later, he felt something brush his shoulder. He turned to see Virgil jerking away from Logan’s shoulder, as if he hadn’t quite meant it to lean on it, even if it was barely a feather-light touch. 

“It is quite all right, Virgil,” Logan said quietly. 

Virgil shrugged and Logan turned his attention to the film once more. Then, a few minutes later, when Virgil leaned on his shoulder, he didn’t jerk up again. Eventually, the weight was dead-weight and Virgil’s breathing was soft and relaxed. 

“Isn’t that the cutest thing?” Patton gushed loudly. Logan fixed him with a stern glare and Patton instantly shut up. 

After the film finished and the others said they were going to bed, Logan remained on the couch, saying he’d wake Virgil to go to bed. However, once they were all gone, he scooped him up and took Virgil to his room, laying him down on his bed. Logan tossed a blanket over Virgil and crept out quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "i can't believe you would do this to me!" virgil to patton. i want my father/son duo to argue for once. if you're not cool with that one, i can send another.

Virgil was mad. No, that wasn’t the right word- he was livid. Vexed. Angry and frustrated. Ready-to-strangle-Patton-Sanders level of angry. 

“Are you serious, Patton?”

Patton flinched. “I thought- I thought I was  _helping_.”

His voice was so meek and nervous that Virgil almost lost his footing and gave up. But he… he was still so angry. He eyed the clock on the wall, now going at a normal pace. “I can’t believe you would do this to me!” he snapped. “Listen, you don’t understand- you don’t know-”

“Then explain,” Patton said in a near whisper. “Please; I’m really sorry.”

“The clock-” Virgil gestured to it and sighed deeply. “It’s a reminder, okay? It helps me with deadlines. It helps me not let Thomas let laziness overcome him. I  _need_  it. Or I let laziness and lack of motivation overcome  _me_.”

Understanding was dawning in Patton’s eyes. “I’m really sorry, kiddo… Can- can I fix it?”

Virgil sighed. “I- yeah. Yeah.”

“I’m sorry; I didn’t realize. I just- I wanted to help.”

“It’s fine,” Virgil mumbled. “I’m sorry for yelling.”

“It’s all right, kiddo!” Patton said. He smiled. “I’m not angry… are you?” He looked hesitant a bit nervous, as if Virgil was going to start yelling again. 

“No. I overreacted, Patton. I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right. Forgiveness is meant to be given.” Patton said. Virgil hesitantly smiled back. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: roman, logan and patton show virgil the video where thomas was without him so they can show him proof he's important

“Virgil!”

Virgil groaned and popped up to the rest of the sides gathered around a laptop. 

“What?” he snapped in annoyance. 

“We would like to show you something,” Logan said. “We have concluded that it might be beneficial to you.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked. 

“Yes!” Patton said. “Have a seat, kiddo!”

Roman pressed play on a video. Virgil watched in amazement as Thomas burst onto the screen, acting similar to an air-headed… reckless fool. 

After the video finished, he blinked in amazement. 

“Was it… was it really that bad?” he asked.

“Yes,” Roman confirmed. “His hair was an atrocity.”

“I guess… I guess I am kind of important,” he said quietly. 

“Of course you are,” Patton said firmly. “That’s why we wanted you to see this.”

Virgil blushed. “Well… thank you guys. Really. It means… it means a lot.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "thomas, stop!" - virgil you can make this as angsty or funny as you feel like making it.

Thomas was stressing and it really wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, unfortunately. Typically, the culprit was Virgil and he could accept that. However, this day, it wasn’t Virgil’s fault. 

Thomas was frantically editing and panicking about getting the video up on time. Usually, Virgil was pushing him towards doing this so he would get the video up on time for his fans; however, this time, it was three days before Thomas really had to get it out. 

Virgil sighed and walked over, slamming the laptop shut. “Thomas, stop,” he said firmly. “Edit tomorrow. It’s 5. Go to bed.”

Thomas looked up looking entirely shocked. Virgil rolled his eyes. “I know what you’re going to say. “What? You’re Anxiety, you’re supposed to encourage me to do this, blah, blah, blah.” Go to bed.”

And with that, he walked off, leaving Thomas behind, who slowly put his laptop away and made his way to bed. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: are you still accepting prompts? cause i have one if you are. patton has a nightmare and virgil does that breathing technique he did with thomas to calm him down. (that or there's a bad storm out. i don't know why, but i get the feeling patton would be afraid of storms.) i love their dynamic, so yeah. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one for the day! :P

It was half past three in the morning and Virgil was considering going to sleep after hours of mindlessly browsing the internet. He shut the laptop lid, plugged it in, then flinched as he heard a peel of thunder from outside. With a smile, he prepared to go to his room and just enjoy the sound of the rain. 

Before he could do so, he heard shuffling then Patton appeared in Thomas’ kitchen. Virgil raised an eyebrow and crept over to see what the other side was up to. 

Patton was gripping tightly to the counter, breathing in short little spurts. Virgil recognized it instantly; Patton was panicking. 

“Patton?” he asked hesitantly. 

“H-hey, kiddo. You okay?”

Virgil rolled his eyes; leave it to Patton to completely ignore himself to check on others. “I’m perfectly fine. What’s wrong?”

“Storms,” he said with a short little gasp. A shoot of lightening flashed outside the window and Patton flinched. A loud clap of thunder echoed and Patton mumbled, “I don’t like loud noises. I don’t like-”

“Patton. Listen to me. Breathe in for four seconds.” Patton was still shaking and breathing erratically. “Patton, listen. Four seconds.” Patton finally met Virgil’s eyes and listened. “Hold it for seven.” Patton obeyed. “Now breathe out for eight. You’re doing great; keep doing that.”

Patton did, slowly regulating his breathing, but his hands were still shaking. 

“I don’t like storms,” he said with a shaky smile. 

“I kind of guessed that,” Virgil said with a small smirk. “It’ll be over in a bit, I promise. We can uh- We can watch a movie or something until it’s over.”

Patton broke out in a huge grin. “Great idea, kiddo.”

His hands were still shaking, but the enthusiasm this time was real.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: someone said that thomas confirmed that virgil writes poetry, and since logan has an appreciation for poetry... logan finding out this? pretty please? if you are still doing this, of course

Logan was tidying up the living room while Virgil sat on the couch, writing something down in a black notebook. Logan finished folding the last blanket, making sure it was straightened and arranged perfectly on the edge of the couch then turned his attention to Virgil. 

“What are you writing?” he asked.

Virgil looked up. “Uh- nothing,” he said. He clicked his pen and closed the notebook. “Just… stuff.”

“What sort of… “stuff?”“

Virgil raised his eyebrows. “It’s not interesting at all, Logan; it’d bore you.”

“I am interested,” Logan said. 

Virgil looked as if internally debating something. Then, he cautiously opened the cover. “Look, if I show you… you can’t tell any of the others.”

“I won’t tell them anything.”

“It’s poetry,” Virgil said, his cheeks tinting pink. 

“I have an appreciation for poetry.”

“Good poetry. This is terrible poetry.”

“May I read some?” Logan asked. 

“Uhm… So long as you don’t… you know, tell any of the others.”

“I won’t.”

“Promise?”

Logan sighed. “I promise, Virgil; you do not need to worry about me telling anyone.”

Virgil slowly extended the notebook out to Logan. Logan sat down, gently opening to the first page. He read over the poem entitled, “Time Does Not Stop.”

“This is not terrible in the slightest,” Logan said. 

Virgil looked uncomfortable. “Really?”

“Really. May I read more?”

“There’s… a lot in there. Are you sure you really want to read them?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to.”

Virgil shrugged. “I guess- sure. Just… don’t tell anyone else. Got it?”

Logan felt exasperated, but slightly amused at Virgil’s protectiveness over the little notebook. 

“Got it.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i noticed that patton rubbed the sleeves of his cardigan on his face when he was scared. can you do a fic where logic kinda gets curious on why he does it? bonus points if patton is currently scared when logan tests it.

Logan prided himself on being observant. He wasn’t in-touch with other’s (or even his own), emotions, but he was intelligent enough to observe behaviours and know what they meant. However, once again, when it came to Patton, he was at a loss. 

In Anxiety’s room, Logan observed that Patton rubbed the sleeves of his cardigan over his face when frightened over the cartoon spider curtains. It was an interesting behaviour, however, one Logan could not understand. 

It happened again a few days later when a spider had found it’s way on Thomas’ couch. He had shrieked and began rubbing the sleeves against his face again. Roman “slayed” the spider and as soon as the danger posed was eradicated, the rubbing stopped.

Logan did what he always did when posed with something he didn’t understand; he made a hypothesis. A basic if ___, then ___ statement, which consisted of, “If Patton gets frightened, then he uses the sleeves of his cardigan to rub against his face in perhaps a means of self-comfort.”

Then he had to test it out, which was something that required frightening Patton and if Logan was being honest, that was something he didn’t want to do. A person, even a side, isn’t a thing you can just experiment with. 

As it turned out; he didn’t need a factor to frighten Patton with, for a week later, they were watching a horror film on the couch and Patton was doing it again- rubbing the sleeves against his face with round, frightened eyes. 

Logan took a mental note of it in his head, filing it away as a hypothesis proven correct. He didn’t know how the information would benefit him until one night the power went out and Logan recognized the signs that Patton was becoming frightened and he wasn’t wearing his cardigan. 

Patton took to nervously chewing his nails, which Logan found 20x more unnerving than the face-rubbing. He made his way into Patton’s room and grabbed the cardigan off the bed and returned to where Patton was, still chewing his nails. 

“Here.” Logan tossed the article of clothing at Patton who looked surprised. Logan’s heart seemed to sink- perhaps the cardigan wasn’t as significant as he assumed. But then Patton was pulling it against his face and smiling at Logan.

“Thanks, kiddo.”

Logan felt relief flood through him; it always felt good to help.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "will you shut the hell up?!" - virgil "language, virgil!" - patton and/or roman

“I am _exhausted_ ,” Roman moaned, flinging himself onto the couch.

“Oh please,” Virgil said. “You are so dramatic.”

“I’ll have you know I did not get my full 8 hours of sleep last night and I am not in the mood for your… attitude.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You are a piece of work.”

“You are grating on my nerves.”

“You are grating on mine.”

“Shut up.”

“Why don’t you shut the hell up?” Virgil snapped. 

Roman gasped dramatically. “Language, Virgil! I’m surprised at you.”

Virgil rolled his eyes again and flung his headphones on, thoroughly convinced if he had to listen to Roman for one more second, worse would come from his mouth.  


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: water fight while doing the dishes. ignore the fact that they can just imagine up a dishwasher. virgil and whoever you feel like.

It was a slow day with little to do and everyone was busying themselves with little tasks that didn’t require much effort. Eventually, they moved along to doing dishes. Roman complained and complained saying, “We have a dishwasher!” However, Logan reminded him that some dishes couldn’t be washed in the dishwasher. Besides; sometimes it’s good to just do a little manual work. 

So the four set to the task with Patton scrubbing them (whistling cheerfully the entire time), Virgil rinsing with a bored expression on his face, Roman drying, and Logan carefully organizing the dishes in the cabinet as he put them away. It went on as such for a while, Roman occasionally griping about something stupid and Virgil snapping back at him. 

“Switch me places,” Roman said suddenly. Virgil raised an eyebrow when he realized Roman was talking to him.

“Why?”

“I want to rinse.”

“Are you kidding me?” Virgil snapped. “I’m enjoying rinsing, thank you very much.”

Logan sighed in the background. “Just switch if he wants to, Virgil. It will avoid any conflict.”

“No,” he replied. “Roman shouldn’t always get his way. I’m gonna keep rinsing.”

“You don’t even like it!” Roman cried in exasperation. “You look miserable.”

“And I’ll be just as miserable drying, if not more.”

“C’mon, kiddos, no need to fight-” Patton tried, but Roman and Virgil were nearly on each others toes, snapping at each other. 

“You’d switch with anyone if it wasn’t me,” Roman said.

“Not true.”

“Would you switch with Patton?”

Virgil smirked. “I like Patton, so yeah.”

Roman flung his hands up. “That’s what I- See? Everyone; he’s being unfai-”

Roman didn’t finish, for in that moment Virgil flicked his soaking wet fingers in Roman’s face. Water dripped down Roman’s expression of startled shock. 

“How dare you?” he snapped. He plunged his hand into Patton’s tub of dishwater, ignoring Patton’s little cry of protest, and flicked a huge splash on Virgil. 

“This is entirely undignified!” Logan tried to call, but Roman and Virgil were engaging in a full-fledged water fight. 

“I don’t know why I bother,” he mumbled in exasperation, watching Patton gleefully join in. The three were ignoring his presence entirely and the more he watched- the harder it was to just watch and watch alone.

He took their oblivion to his advantage and carefully took a cup of water and filled it with water. He flung it onto the nearest person- Roman. Roman shrieked in protest. 

“Oh, it is  _on_.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: virgil manically reorganizing the kitchen cabinets at 4 am, waking up the other sides. no, i'm not projecting. >.>

_thumpthumpthumpthump_

Virgil’s pretty sure he’s dying; his heart beating faster than a million miles per hour. His hands shake so badly he can barely grasp the containers he’s trying to organize. If he’s dying, he might as well do something good for Thomas for once. Like cleaning the cabinets. At 4 in the morning. 

_thumpthumpthumpthump_

Can sides even die? It’s a valid question; if he dies, does Thomas die with him? Do the other sides die too? Would he kill them all? Oh God, is he hurting everyone else yet again?

_thumpthumpthumpthump_

His hands are shaking so badly, his armful of Tupperware containers clatter against the floor. He flinches at the noise and desperately begins picking them up, shoving them onto a counter. His heart feels as if it’s blaring in his ears; like an ocean is crashing all over him and his body and he can’t-

The task at hand brings him back to reality. He’s unaware of how loudly the dishes are clattering onto the wooden cabinets; how loud it is when yet another lid claps against the floor. All he can hear is his erratic breathing and his heart.

_thumpthumpthumpthump_

Then-

“Anxiety?” 

Virgil jerks his head back and meets Logan’s eyes. Logan frowns at the mess of dishes all around Virgil and the few still on the floor; there are only four neatly up in the cabinet. 

“What’s going on?” someone else mumbles and Virgil stares, heart still thumping, as Patton walks into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

“Virgil,” Logan says with a soft sigh. “What is going on?”

“I-I- I’m cleaning the cabinets.” He gestures wildly to the cabinets and dishes below and around him. 

“At four in the morning?” a new voice says, sounding the most grumpy of all; Roman. 

Virgil’s panicking increases. “I guess?”

Logan’s eyeing him clinically, Roman frowning, and Patton looking worriedly at him. “Why aren’t you in bed, kiddo?” Patton asks

“I- I couldn’t sleep. I think-” he gasps out, “I think I’m dying.”

“Impossible,” Logan says. “You are not dying. Come off of the counter.” Virgil slides down, facing all three of the sides, feeling very much embarrassed. 

“Why do you think you’re dying, kiddo?” Patton asks.

_thumpthumpthumpthump_

“My- stupid heart,” he says. He feels like he can’t get the right words out. “It won’t slow down.”

“That’s because you’re anxious,” Logan said. “Your heart rate is increasing due to fear, not because you are dying.”

“What’s troubling you?” Roman asked. He looked determined and concerned for once in his life. “Something I can destroy?”

“No,” Virgil mumbled. “Just go back to bed, all of you.”

“Are you sure you want to be alone?” Patton asked, eyes wide. 

“Uhm- no?” Virgil admitted.

“Then you won’t be!” Roman concluded. “We can all sit together in the living room and do our own thing.”

“Aren’t you all tired? And I’ll keep you up and-”

“It’s all right, Virgil. Come on.”

Virgil followed them into the living room where they all sat in different places on the floor, Virgil leaning against the couch, trying to breathe deeply. Eventually, Patton wrapped hesitant arms around him. Virgil let him.

_thump. thump. thump. thump._


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: patton giving virgil a black cat because he saw the kitty plushie in his "room."

“Virgil!”

Virgil sighed as Patton popped up in his room holding a big box with a goofy grin over his face. 

“Yes?” he asked with a sigh.

“I got something for you, kiddo. I think you’ll find it quite…  _pur_ fect!”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

Patton shoved the box at Virgil. Virgil looked down and nearly dropped the box in shock. At the bottom was a tiny black kitten. It meowed softly and looked up at Virgil expectantly. 

“You… you got me a  _kitten_?”

“Do you like it?”

“I mean- How can I not?” he asked softly, unable to find anything to complain about as he set the box down and gently pulled the kitten out of the box. “It’s-”

“Paw-some?” Patton asked.

Virgil snorted. “Yeah.” He sat down on the floor, gently petting it. Patton was watching him with a big smile on his face. 

“Come sit with me and help me name him,” Virgil said, looking up. 

Patton sat down. “How about  _Puri_ nce?”

Virgil giggled. “Maybe…”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: breakfast in the sanders sides household.

“Pass me the milk,” Virgil said from behind his phone. 

“Wow, rude; can I get a please?” Roman snapped

Virgil lowered his phone and glared. “Please pass me the milk, moron.”

Roman grumbled, but reluctantly shoved the carton of milk to Virgil who took it with a mumbled, “Thanks.”

“Good to see you two getting along!” Patton said, walking in with a thing of doughnuts. 

“Patton, those consist entirely of sugar and carbs,” Logan said. 

“And deliciousness,” Patton said through a mouthful. 

Logan winced as crumbs dribbled down Patton’s chin and he shoved forth a napkin. “Please be careful. We just swept last night.”

“Will do, Logan!” Patton said as more crumbs hit the floor. 

Roman stood up and yanked open the fridge. “I need something quick. I have to help Thomas with ideas for his next video in ten minutes.”

“And I need to be there to shut them all down,” Virgil said, scowling. 

“Wonderful,” Roman said. 

“You can have my leftover chicken salad!” Patton piped up cheerfully. 

“Thanks, Patton,” Roman said, pulling out a paper plate with foil over it. 

Virgil poured milk over his cereal and then tossed the empty carton at Roman’s head. “Oh, oops. I meant to say heads up, but I just… didn’t feel like it.”

“Wow, rude.”

“Say “rude” one more time-”

“Now, now, kiddos, no need to fight-”

“Oh there’s always a need to fight,” Roman said.

Logan sighed. “Why can’t breakfast everyone be normal around here?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: yo could you do a prinxiety fic where roman tries to be nicer to virgil and convinces him that he really can change and that trusting him with his name was really a good idea? (love your writing)

“Sooo, Virgil? Can I talk to you?”

Virgil snapped his head up, surprised. Roman had popped up into his room looking at him expectantly. Virgil pulled off his headphones and raised an eyebrow. 

“What did you say?”

“I said I wanted to, er, talk to you.”

“Okay…” He hesitantly set down his headphones. “What?”

“Listen.” Roman crossed his arms awkwardly. “I just wanted to say… what I said before… about what good you can provide to Thomas. I meant it.”

“Okay? Cool,” Virgil said. 

“I really did and I think it’s great you’ve opened up about your name,” Roman said. “And I really wasn’t being fair when I laughed.”

Virgil blinked. “Are you feeling all right, Princey?”

Roman huffed. “I’m perfectly wonderful. But I need to say another thing-”

“Yeah?”

“I really think that you can work well with Thomas and actually help him. I- believe in you.”

Virgil stared, eyes wide and mouth parted. “I- uh… Thanks? I guess. Unless you’re just joking-”

“I’m not.”

“Well then… thank you. Thank you. That’s really- thanks.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: virgil accidentally breaking a glass and having a panic attack because he thinks the other sides are going to attack him verbally. this one is inspired by an abuse comic that i've seen floating around tumblr.

It was a stupid glass of water. It shouldn’t have mattered so much, Virgil thought. It shouldn’t have had him so nervous, so shaking. Logan would be disappointed in how illogical Virgil’s thinking was. 

But as soon as it slipped from his hands and shattered against the floor, he found every muscle tightening and his heart clenching uncomfortably in his chest. The others were going to be angry, they were going to shout at him. All over a stupid glass and-

He couldn’t breathe. 

“Virgil?” Patton asked. “Hey- no use crying over spilled milk, kiddo!” he said cheerfully. Virgil nodded shakily, still unable to get his breaths in right, still staring at the shattered glass. 

“I’ll grab the vacuum,” Logan said. 

No one  _sounded_  angry. But-

“What a klutz,” Roman said jokingly. “I know  _I’d_  never drop a glass.”

“You dropped one yesterday,” Logan said, back with the vacuum and beginning to plug it in. 

“Details, details.”

Virgil finally looked away from the glass and to the others. Patton frowned.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?”

“Nothing,” he said. But his voice caught and he couldn’t fight the little gasp in the middle. 

“Breathing,” Logan reminded clinically, though he was frowning thoughtfully, looking concerned. 

Virgil went through the exercise in his head, breathing in, holding it, and breathing out. Then finally, Roman said quietly, “What happened?”

“Nothing, I just- I thought you’d be angry. You know, over the glass.” He laughed to show them he thought it was just as silly as they likely did. He was okay, just perfectly peachy-

“We wouldn’t get angry over a silly little glass!” Patton said.

“Correct,” Logan said. “Dropping an object is an entirely illogical reason to become angry with someone.” 

Roman stuck his thumb towards Logan. “What this nerd just said.”

Logan’s face looked mildly annoyed. “Thanks.”

Virgil shifted his feet. “Thanks… sorry for freaking out like that.”

“It’s okay, kiddo!” Patton said cheerfully. 

And Virgil believed him.  


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "you have soft hair" being said about virgil.

It was only midday, but Virgil was already exhausted and he could tell Thomas was as well. However, Thomas wouldn’t bow to his pleads of, “Let’s go back to sleep,” so instead, Virgil decided he’d have to settle for a nap. He did so on the couch in the living room when the place was near-quiet. Virgil found himself dozing off.

He woke up a bit later, startled to find someone touching the crown of his head. He jerked away from the touch to see Logan jerking his own hand back, as if stung. Logan’s cheeks were quickly heating up. 

“I-I apologize, Anxiety that was entirely-”

“What were you _doing_?” he asked. He didn’t want to sound mad; he knew Logan of all people had to have a reasonable explanation. 

“I just…” Logan looked entirely ashamed of himself. “You have soft hair.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Logan swallowed. “Yes.”

“Huh. Cool.” He shrugged. “Wait- why were you touching my hair in the first place?” 

“I was observing it earlier and I- I wanted to see if I was correct in assuming it was soft.”

Virgil snorted. “Was it?”

Logan looked uncomfortable, his entire face flaming. “Yes.”

“Cool.” Virgil made to lay back down and rolled his eyes up seeing Logan still standing, nervously fiddling with his own fingers. “You’re ridiculous, Logan. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure you were not… distressed?”

“Of course not.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: maybe a fic where patton does virgil's nails?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adored this prompt sm oml

“Virgil!”

Virgil looked up from his laptop to see Patton sprinting towards him holding a huge bin of… something, which was clattering loudly against the sides as he ran. He skidded to a stop right in front of Virgil and dropped the bin down in front of his laptop. Virgil sighed. 

“Yes, Patton?”

“Can I paint your nails?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I just… I’d like to,” Patton said. He smiled. “Please?”

Virgil sighed and closed his laptop. He stuck his hand out forward. “Black.”

“Huh?” Patton looked both surprised and confused.

“Black polish. You have black polish, right?”

Patton looked positively elated. “Of course!”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: maybe you could do something like thomas accidentally hurts himself in his arm and the sides get the exact injury on their arms too. it's just an idea, you doing have to do it. :)

“When did you injure yourself?” 

Virgil stopped eating and looked across the table at Logan who was peering curiously over at him. He slowly sat his slice of pizza down and frowned. “Where?”

“Your knuckles.”

Virgil looked down at his hands and sure enough, there was a scabbing over cut, split across the once unblemished knuckles on his right hand. “I- I don’t know.” He swallowed. It made him anxious, the idea of himself being injured without him knowing. 

He looked to Logan then frowned again. “You have the same cut!”

Logan pulled his right hand up to his face to examine and frowned. “How odd; it’s quite the coincidence for the both of us to have the same laceration in the same place.” Logan was frowning. “Huh.”

The subject was put to rest as they finished their food. Later, all the sides and Thomas were preparing to film a video and Virgil noticed the same cut on Patton’s hand. Then he saw both Thomas and Roman wearing the same one as well. 

“We all have the same cut!” he burst out.

Everyone’s attention instantly turned to their knuckles. Thomas smiled sheepishly. “I was opening a box and the knife slipped.”

“Why do we all have it then?” Roman asked. 

“I dunno, kiddo, but you need to watch your fingers next time,” Patton said. 

Logan was frowning. “This hasn’t happened before. I- I’ll need to research it. Figure it out.” Logan began sinking down. “I’ll come back when I figure it out!”

“Logan!” Thomas tried. “We haven’t even-” Logan was gone. He sighed. “Well, I guess we’ll be filming later then.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: virgil snuggling the cat patton gave him when he's sleepy.

It was a one-time thing, Virgil swore. He wasn’t fond of pounds of cat fur sitting around on his bed or all over his clothes. But it was a night that he was tired and a bit anxious and craving… something. And Purince, the little black cat was just sitting there, cleaning its tiny little paws. So when it leapt up into beside his pillow that night, Virgil didn’t kick him out.

It was really a one-time thing, but… two nights later, Virgil was really just tired and kind of wanted company, so he let the cat sleep beside him, curled against his stomach. 

Two nights later, he and Roman fought. It was normal to seek comfort from the little animal, right? People did that? So he slid his hand in its smooth fur and didn’t move it for the entire night.

And then two months slid by, the cat never leaving his bed. He’d snuggle the little thing until he fell asleep every. single. night. 

With that, Virgil finally had to admit; it wasn’t a one-night thing


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: maybe for a prompt: virgil actually laughs (like a full on belly laugh) during a video and he has the most amazing laugh possible and it takes everyone off guard.

Patton and Logan were arguing- loudly. And really, it wasn’t arguing, it was just Logan getting frustrated with Patton as he babbled on and on about  _something_ and Logan kept saying he needed to get something done for Thomas, ASAP. 

Finally, Logan huffed in impatience. “Listen, Patton- I need to go. I’ll call you later.”

Patton’s grinned. “Don’t do that! I’ve always been asking you to call me dad!”

Logan glared. Virgil, only a few feet away on the couch, burst into laughter. Patton looked increasingly pleased. 

“Don’t encourage him,” Logan grumbled, but he looked slightly surprised at the full-body laughter coming from Virgil. 

“How do you come up with these?” Virgil asked, wiping tears away. 

Patton grinned. “ _Talyn_ t.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if youre still doing fic things with the sanders sides and want little prompts,i have one! patton walks into anxiety's room because hes delivering him some dinner because he's a good dad and he hasnt seen virgil at all that day and he needs to eat.he calls out to virgil and hears a whimper,concerned he follows the sound and finds virgil,who is normally so guarded about his emotions,curled up and crying and in the midst of panic,patton isnt thinking about thomas when he goes to help(not moxiety)

It was eight and Logan was finally getting around to packing up the leftovers from dinner. It was just simple pizza and fries, but everyone had thoroughly enjoyed it, except Virgil who hadn’t come out of his room. So Patton figured he’d bring Virgil up some leftovers to maybe make him feel a little more wanted. 

“Can I grab a few slices for Virgil?” Patton asked. 

Logan nodded. “Sure.” Logan placed three slices on a plate, spacing them out evenly and laying a bit handful of fries in the middle. Then he grabbed a glass and filled it half way up with ice then filled it the rest of the way with water. “He often forgets to hydrate himself,” Logan explained. Patton nodded and made his way to take the items to Virgil.

He made it to the other sides room and called out, “Virgil, I brought you some food, kiddo.” He was met with silence. He looked around curiously in the room. Virgil seemed to be absent. Then he heard something like a gasp and a sniffle. 

Patton followed the sound, partially curious, but mostly concerned. “Virgil?” he called out again. He walked farther then saw Virgil sitting in his bed, legs crossed and back hunched, a blanket scrunched up beside his knees. He looked as if he were curling into his hoodie, one hand firmly pressed against his chest and the other gripping his shoulder tightly. 

Virgil looked up and met Patton’s eyes with panic. He sat up straighter and moved his hands to his lap. The move did nothing to reassure Patton; tears were still sliding down Virgil’s cheeks and his face was still flushed. 

“Hey,” Virgil said. His voice was hoarse. “What’s up, Patton?”

Patton didn’t say anything. He carefully sat the plate and glass down at Virgil’s bedside table and carefully climbed into the bed and sat across from the other side. Virgil didn’t meet Patton’s eyes. 

“What’s going on, kiddo?”

Virgil shrugged. He tried to look indifferent, but Patton heard a little squeak come from his throat then more tears were sliding from his eyes. He fisted the ends of his hoodie and used the ends to wipe his face messily. 

“Just feel like… garbage today,” Virgil mumbled. “Stupid, huh?”

“No,” Patton said. He rested his hands on Virgil’s knees lightly. When Virgil didn’t jerk or flinch or make any attempt to move them away, Patton gently squeezed them then took to running his thumb over them in a soothing manor. “Have you ate today?” Virgil shook his head. “Drank?” Virgil shook his head again. 

Patton gestured to the plate of likely cold pizza and the glass of water. “You need to, kiddo,” he said, making sure to not sound harsh, but sound serious all the same. 

Virgil sighed and complied, reaching over for the plate and pulling it to his lap. He stared at the meal for several seconds and then burst into tears again. Patton moved his hands up and down, his palms desperate to send comfort through Virgil’s entire body. 

“You’re so nice, Patton,” Virgil said. He choked on another sob. “I’m a terrible monster. Why are you nice to me?”

Patton felt his throat constrict. “You’re not a monster. You’re good.”

“I’m not good.”

“But you’re not bad.”

“But I’m not good either,” Virgil argued. Patton remained silent and gave Virgil enough time to re-regulate his breathing and begin to nibble at the pizza. “Thank you,” Virgil said. 

“Logan wanted to send the water,” Patton felt the need to add. “He’s worried too. You’re not a monster. You care. You care about Thomas and you care about us.” Virgil opened his mouth to object and Patton smiled softly saying, “You try not to, but you do. You’re good.”

Virgil sighed and smiled back weakly. He grabbed the glass of water and took a long drink. “I feel like I’m gonna cry again,” he admitted, voice catching. “It’s pretty pathetic.”

“It’s not,” Patton insisted. 

“I have these days a lot,” Virgil admitted. “I deserve to, I guess. For all I put Thomas through, I deserve to feel some of it as well.”

“Virgil, no. You don’t- no one should have to have bad days. Especially alone.”

“I’m not alone right now. Thanks for that.” He sounded like he meant it.

Patton bit his lip and continued rubbing, the sound of silence soothing in its own strange way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block has been a jerk, I'm v sorry.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's work gets in the way of the time he spends with the others, leaving Patton the most concerned.

“Whatchya doin’, kiddo?”

Logan didn’t even looked up from his book that he was flipping through. “Research,” he answered.

Patton frowned. “It’s getting late.”

“It’s only 10:30, Patton; you needn’t worry. I’m going to bed at 11:30.”

“No- I know. It’s just… weren’t you going to watch a movie with us?”

Logan sighed, this time looking up. “I think I’m going to skip tonight. I am having a tough time getting through all of this.”

“Is there a reason you need to get through it all tonight?” Patton asked. 

“I’d prefer to accomplish as much as possible tonight.”

“Oh.” Patton tried to smile through his disappointment. “Okay, kiddo! Have a good night’s sleep.”

“Thank you, Patton,” Logan said, focusing back down on his books.

It continued, Patton’s worry rapidly increasing. Logan would work all the way until it was time for him to go to bed (sometimes even later), and disregard Patton’s attempts to get him to hang out with the others. 

Two weeks went by of Patton allowing Logan to do as he wished, avoiding everyone to do his “research.” Finally, Patton had enough. He sat across from Logan and reached over, snapping shut the thick book he was going through. 

Logan frowned. “What do you require, Patton?”

“Take a break, kiddo. C’mon.”

“I appreciate the suggestion, but I-”

“Logan. It was not a suggestion,” Patton said.

Logan raised an eyebrow and met Patton’s eyes. Patton met them dead on, hoping his gaze was more no-nonsense than worried like he felt. Apparently, it worked. Logan sighed and pushed the book forward. 

“This research is essential.”

“I know, kiddo, but so is taking care of yourself.”

“I’m aware that taking care of oneself is important.”

“Breaks are good for taking care of yourself,” Patton said. “No arguing.” He offered a hand down as he stood up; Logan grasped it and pulled himself up. 

“Perhaps,” Logan mused.

“Disney!” Patton gushed suddenly. 

Logan flinched. “Uhm… yes?”

“We can watch Disney!”

“Oh… that sounds sufficient.”

“Good,” Patton said, excitedly grabbing a disc. He discretely took a breath of relief; he’d been worried Logan would fight him harder on taking a break. 

Sometimes, things just work out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a really bad day and it feels nice to write a little self-indulgent fluff. :)
> 
> tumblr; ssides


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if you're doing the word thingy. I'm very sorry if you're not and I've stolen your time. Dizzy and Virgil? sorry

Virgil laid face down on the couch, his breathing slowed and muffled into a pillow as he tried to power through yet another headache where he felt so dizzy and as if his head were splitting; he almost wanted to cry.

It… it was pretty bad. And his room, perhaps, would have been twenty times more ideal because it was so much darker, but he couldn’t bring himself to move after finishing filming and such. 

He heard rustling and someone shifting around in the room. He almost groaned in annoyance; God, he hoped it wasn’t Princey. He’d be insufferable. The presence stilled then he felt them sit beside his stomach and lightly touch the back of his neck.

“Virgil?” It was Logan and he was speaking slowly and calmly and Virgil felt a rush of gratitude towards the other side. “Are you experiencing a migraine?”

“I don’t know,” Virgil mumbled into the cushions. 

“Hm,” Logan hummed in response. His fingers gently strayed upward to Virgil’s temples and began slow, gentle, and circular motions. “Have you taken any painkillers?”

“They make me feel nauseous.”

“Perhaps it is due to not eating beforehand. I tend to feel better taking them after I’ve eaten something light. Especially if I’m having a headache.”

Virgil looked up, squinting at the light. Logan moved his fingers away and Virgil missed their presence. “You get headaches too?”

“Dealing with the rest of you is enough to give anyone a headache.”

Virgil laughed and instantly winced, another wave of dizziness and pain coming over him.

“Lay back down,” Logan ordered. Virgil laid back down and Logan’s fingers continued the soothing movements. It didn’t completely take away the pain, but it certainly made it lesson somewhat.

Virgil was grateful for that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a Logan. ;)


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiii. So umm, can I give a prompt for the Sanders Sides microfics where Virgil sees that Patton is upset and he tries to cheer him up. Kinda like ths previous Sander Sides microfic where Patton cheers Virgil up. Thanks :)

Humming came softly from the kitchen accompanied by a few whistles every now and then. The sun was just beginning to set and everyone was waiting patiently, doing their own thing, as Patton prepared dinner. Virgil sat outside of the kitchen, headphones on, but not really listening to anything as he scrolled mindlessly through Tumblr. 

Then, cutting through the serenity came a loud  _bang!_  as a pan clattered against the floor. Virgil pulled his headphones off, frowning, but prepared to dismiss it as Patton being his usual and clumsy self. However, he heard a small little whimper and then a sniffle. 

Virgil set aside his phone and peaked inside the kitchen. Patton was staring down at a pan surrounded by a dozen or two of burnt cookies. Tears were slipping down his cheeks as he knelt down and began gathering them up. 

Quietly, Virgil approached the scene and squatted down, preparing to grab some of the cookies off the floor. The two cleaned up in complete silence until all the cookies were lying on a pan. Patton picked it up and threw the burnt cookies in the trash; Virgil grabbed the broom and began wiping up the black crumbs into the dustpan. 

“Thanks, kiddo,” Patton said hoarsely. 

“No prob,” Virgil said. Patton swallowed and wiped his eyes as they began to leak again. Virgil felt his throat tighten. “It’s just a batch of cookies, Dad,” he said, knowing the name might make Patton feel a little better. “We can just remake them.”

Patton shrugged. “Guess so.”

“Something else wrong?” Virgil asked quietly.

“I’m just having a bad day, kiddo,” Patton mumbled. “Just doesn’t feel like much is going right.”

“Oh,” Virgil said lamely. He fidgeted. “Well, you tell me that everyone has bad days, right?” Patton nodded in agreement. “See? Then it’s okay to have a bad day.”

Patton sighed, the breath coming out shaky. “I can’t even make cookies right.”

“Yes you can; you just messed up once. Whatever. I can help you make another batch.”

Patton’s eyes brightened. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Patton smiled widely and flung himself into a hug. Virgil smiled, wrapping his own arms around Patton. 

Patton was the one to pull away, wiping away a few more tears. “C’mon, let’s get started; we’re burning daylight!”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Roman does something stupid, and hurts himself pretty badly, Logan is there to help

It was 3:00 am and Roman paced his room anxiously, glancing every-so-often at the unfinished script opened on his laptop sat against his pile of pillows. No matter how hard he tried, his ideas seemed to be impossible to grasp or understand. They were a blurry mess of  _nothing_ , therefore, they were worthless. 

Roman sighed and crossed the room, snatching up his belt with his sword and clasped it onto his waist. Then sighed. Daydream mode time. 

With a snap of his fingers, his room vanished from his sight and he was in a large field. Hot wind whipped through his hair and as it grew faster, he saw a huge dragon swooping down from the blue skies above. 

Of course; the same dull and boring idea of a dragon. Roman almost wanted to scream. Nothing original, even in daydream mode. Oh how the others would laugh. Especially Virgil. 

The dragon drew closer to the ground so Roman drew his sword and stood tall, legs spread and arms lax as the dragon swooped over him. With a  _whoosh_  of air, he slashed the dragon and stumbled to the ground as it cried in pain. He was used to this. He was prepared; the dragon would try to charge at him and he’d jerk the sword forward, effectively stabbing the creature in it’s head. 

But he was tired. He took longer to stand up as the dragon charged. And before he knew it, he had sharp teeth slashing into his arm and he was desperately trying to kick the stupid beast with his feet. It was to no avail; the dragon tossed him up in the air like a sock or something equally as light then went to chomp down on his midsection. 

_This is your daydream, Princey. Get out._

Just as its sharp teeth were about to clamp down on Roman’s midsection, he snapped and the field, the skies, and dragon all vanished. He was lying on his bedroom floor with blood gushing from his arm and a bloody sword lying across the floor, staining his fluffy white carpet. 

There was an abrupt knock at his door and he huffed. He pressed his injured arm to his stomach and made his way to the door and Logan stood, arms crossed. 

“You are keeping Thomas up with your foolish fantasies once again. I must request that you…” Logan trailed off upon seeing Roman’s arm. Blood was beginning to soak into the white fabric and grow gross and sticky against the warm skin on his stomach. “You’re injured.”

“Wonderful observation skills, Logic.”

“What  _have_  you been doing?”

“Nothing important,” Roman said. “Night.” He moved to shut the door. Logan slid inside the room just as the door clicked shut. 

“Remove your shirt.”

“Excuse me?”

Logan looked up and met Roman’s eyes. “Remove your shirt. Do you have a first aid kit?”

“No.”

“That’s not a good idea to be so unprepared,” Logan said. He sighed and snapped his fingers. A first aid kit fell on Roman’s bed with a gentle  _thump_. Logan opened it and began digging. He looked up again. “Roman, please remove your shirt.”

Roman sighed and walked over to his bed and sat at the edge. He carefully tugged the shirt off over his head, biting down the cry of pain caught in his throat. 

“Let me see your arm.”

Roman extended the arm and Logan scooted over and began examining it. Blood was leaking from two main puncture holes and some from several scratches from where the dragon’s teeth had slid across the skin. Logan uncapped a tiny little bottle and poured the liquid over a cotton bad and with clinical care, began gently swiping the pad over Roman’s injury. 

“What were you doing?” Logan asked. 

“Just… finishing up a script,” Roman said. 

“Finishing up a script caused such an injury?” Logan asked, capping the lid to the bottle. He pulled out a little tub and squired the clear jelly onto Roman’s arm and began rubbing it over the wound. 

“Daydream mode did,” Roman said. “Same stupid dragon. I should’ve been able to defeat it, but guess I’m not good enough for that.”

Logan remained silent and tore a thick bandage strip from a roll and began wrapping Roman’s arm. “You are beginning to sound like Virgil,” Logan commented. “Irrational- drawing conclusions based upon one negative experience. Highly illogical of you, I must say.” Logan tore off a strip of tape and fastened the end of the bandage around Roman’s arm. 

“It’s not illogical,” Roman argued, eyes affixed to the bandage on his arm. “I can’t come up with any decent ideas for this script. Maybe I am just a half-wit.”

Something sour came across Logan’s face then he schooled his expression back into something more neutral. “Perhaps I was a bit unkind in calling you that. The inability to come up with an idea a few times does not remove your ability to come up with other ideas at different times. Tonight is likely just a bad night.”

Silence. Then, “Give yourself a break, Roman. It’s okay to do that sometimes.” 

“Thank you,” Roman said, his gratitude genuine. Logan snapped the first aid kit shut and walked to the door. 

“Get some sleep, Roman. It’s not good for your health to be up so late.”

The door shut behind him. Roman stared for a few seconds longer at his arm. Then he carefully slid on a new shirt, shut his laptop, and crawled into bed. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I JUST READ YOUR FIC WHERE PATTON IS SCARED OF STORMS AND ITS SO CUTE OMG COULD YOU WRITE ONE WHERE VIRGIL CANT SLEEP AND PATTON OFFERS TO CUDDLE HIM TO SLEEP AND VIRGIL RELUCTANTLY AGREES BUT THEY END UP CHATTING ALL NIGHT AND FALLING ASLEEP WATCHING THE SUNRISE IT CAN BE PLATONIC BUT I WANT THEM TO CUDDLE

The television hummed quietly in the corner as Virgil stared blankly ahead, head resting on the couch cushions in the living room of the mindscape. He was exhausted, but a light tingling of anxiety curled around his chest was preventing him from dozing off. Letting out a quiet sigh, he leaned forward and picked up the remote and switched off the television. He took a quick glance at the alarm. Midnight. Well, that wasn’t too bad at least. 

Then he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Virgil pulled the sleeves of his hoodie farther down on his arms and watched as Patton looked from the last step at Virgil. 

“Hey, kiddo,” he said softly, flicking on a light. “Not able to sleep?”

Virgil shrugged. “Just enjoying the night.”

Patton padded across the carpet to the couch and lowered himself down beside Virgil. “Tired?”

“Not really,” Virgil said.

“Okay,” Patton replied. He raised his right arm and rested it on the back of the couch; the skin lightly brushed the back of Virgil’s hoodie. 

“What’re you doing up?”

“Oh, just watching a little Parks and Rec.”

“You really like that show, don’t you?” Virgil asked.

Patton smiled. “Don’t  _you_?”

“Guess so.” Virgil relaxed against the back of the couch; Patton’s arm curled around Virgil’s shoulders. Virgil scooted closer so his cheek was against Patton’s shoulder. “It’s been a boring day,” Virgil mumbled. “Nothing to worry about, ya know? But I still feel really…”

“Anxious?”

“Mhm.” They were silent. Then, “I’m trying to go easier on Thomas.”

“I’ve noticed, kiddo. And I’m proud of you for that!”

“Thanks,” Virgil said, cheeks heating at the compliment. “What season of Parks and Rec are you rewatching?”

“The first one! I love that season,” Patton said. 

Quiet. Virgil’s eyes began to slide closed. Then a thought hit him and he blinked and asked, “What’s your favourite breakfast cereal?”

“Frosted Flakes. You?”

“Cocoa Puffs.”

“Those are good. With chocolate milk,” Patton suggested. Virgil physically winced and Patton chuckled. 

“Too much sugar,” Virgil said

“It’s magically delicious.” 

“No… Go- No, that’s Lucky Charms.”

“I know what I said.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “What’s your favourite colour of the rainbow?”

“All of them,” Patton said and Virgil snorted. “You?”

“Black.”

“Black’s not in the rainbow, buddy.”

“Red then. Like blood.” Virgil felt Patton’s chest shake and he knew Patton was laughing. “What’s the meaning of life?”

“Making people happy… You?”

Virgil closed his eyes. “Dunno.” Quiet consumed then once again. 

Then Patton spoke up. “What’s the best kind of dog?”

Virgil began to laugh. “All dogs are the best dogs.”

-o-

Morning came quicker than expected and the two fell asleep sometime around 4 after a lot of stupid questions and one random game of Uno. Roman woke up bright and early around six and looked into the living room. He saw the two sleeping, Virgil snoozing, curled up almost like a cat in Patton’s lap. Patton’s glasses were crooked against his face, with his head tilted back against the cushions. Roman smirked then crept out quietly, deciding to let them sleep. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Virgil working overtime on trying to keep Thomas's stress as managable as possible considering everything that's going on, with Thomas on an intense video making schedule, some of his friends moving, and Virgil and Roman not being on good terms for whatever reason, all of which results in a nervous breakdown (not panic attack) in the middle of a sanders sides vlog. If you don't wanna do it because it's a longer prompt, that's cool. I just thought I would send it and see if you wanted to do it.

“Thomas, you need to edit tonight,” Virgil insisted. “If not, you’ll have more to do-”

“He needs rest,  _Virgil_ ,” Roman snapped. 

“He needs to get this  _done_ ,” Virgil argued. 

Thomas looked to Logan who stood, watching on with his arms crossed. “Both are valid points, however, I have to agree with Roman. Rest is immensely important,” Logan added. 

Virgil flung his hands up in the air. “He will have way too much to do tomorrow if he doesn’t finish this tonight! Does anyone understand that?”

“You’re just trying to overwork him,” Roman said, rolling his eyes. 

“Guys-” Thomas tried.

“I’m trying to-”

“ _Guys_!” Thomas said louder. “I’ll edit for another ten minutes and then go to bed. How’s that?”

“Fine,” Roman grumbled. Virgil glared and muttered a quiet, “Whatever.”

With that, Thomas edited for ten minutes and then went off to bed, Virgil feeling panic in his chest, because  _tomorrow will be even more hectic_.

And as much as Roman denies it, he’s right. Because the next day is hectic and even more stressful than the last, Thomas working hard to try and edit some more and fit in everything else. Which once again brought them to the evening when it’s time for bed and once again, Virgil is telling Thomas he needs to stay up to finish, Roman saying to go to bed.

“He needs sleep!” Roman argued. “He can’t be staying up late every night just because you think the world’s going to end if he doesn’t get it done.”

“Now, play nice, kiddo-” Patton piped up.

Virgil yelled over him. “I’m only trying to help!”

“Well if that’s what you call helping, don’t bother!’

Virgil glared murderously at him. “I am doing my best to  _help_  Thomas-”

“You’re only hurting him.”

Everyone was staring in surprise at the two, watching them go back and forth like a tennis match. 

“Whatever, Roman,” Virgil said angrily. 

“No, listen- you need to stop. You’re not contributing anything useful.”

“I am trying to though!” Virgil shouted. “I have tried and tried and tried and  _tried_  and you keep shutting me down! I am done with this!”

The four stared at Virgil in shock. He sank down, glaring at them all, leaving all of them in silence. Finally Patton spoke up quietly. “Roman I think you need to say you’re sor-”

“I know, Patton,” he grumbled. He knew he was wrong and he was admittedly a bit miffed about it. With a breath of air that he hoped would give him some courage, Roman sank down into Virgil’s room. 

As soon as Virgil’s room was in view, Roman felt his chest already being squished with anxiety. He made his way through the room, calling Virgil’s name quietly. Virgil wasn’t anywhere in sight; strange. 

Roman made his way over to the bed and squinted in the dark room. A lump of blankets were all bundled together in the middle of the bed. Roman wouldn’t have known anything was under them until they shuddered and he heard a quiet sniffle. 

His heart raced a million times faster at the sound. “Virgil?” he asked hesitantly. 

The blankets shuffled and there came another quiet sniffle. Then, the blankets shifted and Virgil poked his head and arms out as he scrubbed at his face. “What’re you doing in my room, Roman?”

“I-” Roman eyed the tear track on Virgil face and found his words hard to choke out, “I’m sorry for how I have acted to you. You’re attempting to improve, while I’m just…” He trailed off. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s whatever.”

“It’s really not,” Roman argued. 

Virgil sighed and rubbed his eyes again, sitting up. He opened the blanket, almost in invitation. Roman hesitated. He feared if he made the wrong move, Virgil might literally hate him beyond repair. 

Roman placed his hands on the edge of the bed then slowly crawled over, heart thudding ever-more rapidly in his chest- so much so that he could feel it in his throat. He slipped beside Virgil. Virgil dropped the side of the blanket over Roman’s shoulder. 

“I’m trying. I really am,” Virgil mumbled. “It’s not your fault I keep screwing up.”

“You’re trying though. And I- I’m being a royal jerk about it.”

Virgil snorted and scooted closer to Roman, their shoulders pressed together. “I can’t disagree. But thanks- for apologizing.”

Roman sighed, long and tired. His heart, by some miracle, seemed to slow a small fraction. “Does that mean you forgive me?”

“Yes. Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I’m so sorry this has taken so long? Also, this probably sucks since I started it MONTHS ago and finally just finished it tonight and tonight I feel like a garbage bin that’s been peed on seven times then flung into a murky pond. Anywho. Yeah.
> 
> Also, I have officially changed my internet-pseudonym to Marin. You can see my explanation on tumblr, but it basically boils down to I'm scared ppl irl are gonna find my fics lol: http://ssides.tumblr.com/post/167579714035/weird-post


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (1/2) So, @princeyandanxiety had this really cool explanation as to why the other sides would willingly go into Virgil's room, and I wanna run with that. So, they said that Patton would go in there to let out all his emotions when he can't bottle them up anymore. You know, because he can't always be the happy-go-lucky guy all the time. (I feel like he trusts Verge the most when it comes to letting out his emotions.)  
> pt. 2 (2/2) And the other two sides rarely take him seriously as it is, and that just adds to the weight. So he goes into Virgil’s room and cries until there’s nothing left. And Virgil’s at a loss for what to do cause he’s never seen Patton this torn up before. (This was really long, I’m sorry

Late in the evening, around 8:00 pm, when everyone usually was lounging (Virgil), reading (Logan), watching television as they wrote (Roman), or baking (Patton), Virgil heard five erratic knocks on his door then silence. He pulled off his headphones with a frown then hesitantly sat up. 

“Uhm… come in?”

The door cracked open and Patton shuffled in with a big smile on his face; if Virgil was being honest, it was too big, too wide, and too… forced for the heavy look in his eyes. 

“Hey, Virge. How’re you doing, kiddo?”

“I’m fine,” Virgil said and set aside his headphones. He squinted in the dim lighting of the room and saw light traces of black eyeshadow under Patton’s eyes. “What’s the matter?”

“Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see how you’re holding up.” Patton shut the door and crossed the room, sitting immediately down at the end of Virgil’s bed.

“I’m  _fine_ , Patton. What I want to know is if you’re all right because you and I both know it’s not a good idea for you to be in here.” Virgil crossed his arms, eyes following Patton’s fingers as they picked at the loose threads on Virgil’s comforter. 

“I’m just feeling sad,” Patton blurted. He instantly looked embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Virgil snapped. Patton’s face crumpled even more. “No- I mean-” Virgil sighed. “I meant, don’t be sorry. Why are you sad?”

Patton sighed and closed his eyes; the eyeshadow was quickly becoming darker under them. “I’m not  _sad_ , I guess.”

“Stop trying to sugar coat it,” Virgil said with a sigh. He scooted closer to Patton. “What’s wrong?”

“I just- I feel so… obnoxious.” 

“That’s Princey’s job.”

“Virgil-”

“Joke,” Virgil said in a rush, “it was a joke. Why do you feel obnoxious.” 

“Logan acts frustrated with me all the time.”

“That’s just Logan-”

“And I bet Roman thinks I’m silly and childish-”

“Roman thinking of anyone silly or childish?” Virgil snorted. “C’mon, Patton. You know better.”

“But I don’t!” Patton cried. Virgil jerked, startled to see actual tears starting to slip from Patton’s eyes. “I am a nuisance to all of you. No one appreciates me,” Patton whimpered out, wiping tears and smearing eyeshadow along the way. 

Virgil wondered how it had gone so wrong so quickly. “Patton?” he asked hesitantly. 

“I’m not blaming you, kiddo,” Patton said. “I’m not mad, I’m really not-” Virgil could tell the smile was fake and forced as soon as it spread across Patton’s face. 

“It’s okay to be mad,” Virgil said. 

“But I’m not- I’m not upset with any of you, it’s not your faults that I’m so sensitive-”

“Stop right there. Self-deprecation is my job.”

“I’ll fight you,” Patton mumbled as another tear slid down his face. 

“And I’ll fight  _you_ ,” Virgil said. He reached over into his bedside table and grabbed a packet of unopened travel tissues. He tore the pack open and handed Patton a few, to which Patton wiped his eyes with and blew his nose. 

“I’m sorry for taking up your time,” Patton choked out.

“Stop it. It’s chill. You can’t bottle it all up like you do.” Virgil reached over in hesitation then carefully patted Patton’s back with as much gentleness as he could manage. 

“I’m wasting your time-”

“Waste my time all you want then. That’s what friends do.”

A fresh wave of tears started slipping out of Patton’s eyes again, but this time Virgil was prepared; he reached over and wrapped his arms around Patton’s shoulders, drawing him up against his side. 

“It’s okay, Patton. Let it out.” Patton let out a quiet whine, sniffling and reaching up to wipe his eyes; Virgil gently swiped his eyes for him. 

“I love you. Thank you for listening to me,” Patton whispered tiredly. 

“Anytime.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:10: “ We cant keep this up forever.

“We can’t keep this up forever,” Roman said quietly. He scratched his toes against the grey carpet, purposefully avoiding Logan’s gaze.

“Of course,” Logan agreed as he adjusted his glasses. “Eventually we will be found out.”

“But let’s pretend we won’t for one more night. Please?” Roman asked softly.

Logan stared at the floor. “It’s not fair to either of us to pretend.”

“Please?”

Roman’s voice was so soft, so delicate that Logan could not bear to deny him. Logan switched the television in his room on to begin the nightly ritual. Roman crawled into Logan’s bed and leaned against the pillows, eyes blankly staring at the television. Logan finished brushing his teeth then peeled off his tie, shirt, and jeans so he could pull on some comfortable nightwear.

He switched off the lights in his room and carefully crawled into bed, allowing Roman to wrap his arms around his waist. Logan’s breathing felt too erratic in his chest as he tried to focus on the sound of an infomercial playing softly in the background.

“What’s troubling you?” Roman asked into the dark.

“Nothing of significance.”

“There’s no need to lie to me, Logan. What’s wrong?”

“We should tell them,” Logan said lowly. “About everything. The curse. The nightmares. All of it.”

Silence. Logan tensed, but Roman began running a hand down Logan’s arm and Logan forgot to be afraid again.

“We can’t. We- we must fix this on our own.”

“Why?” Logan asked. “It’s not fair, it’s-” he gagged and Roman pulled him impossibly closer.

“If we tell them we’ll have to remeber. To relive it.”

“We already do,” Logan whispered. “It is… illogical to withhold this secret from them any longer.”

Silence. Again. It was more painful than anything Logan had experienced.

Even- even-

Logan couldn’t forget. Couldn’t forget being dragged into the deeper parts of the subconscious where Hate, Scorn, and all their awful friends resided. Where they tortured him and Roman to try and get them to destroy Morality. Because Patton, lovely Patton, represented Love and everything else that they hated.

Then they’d cursed the two to have nights void of any peace or comfort. Nights of fear and lonliness. They cursed them in a way that if they were not together, their terror would increase tenfold.

So Roman and Logan had been joined at the hip. Afraid. Scared. Feeling they had to face their demons alone.

“We’ll tell them in the morning,” Roman promised.

Logan’s heart sank; the words were a broken record, repeated nightly to get Logan off his back.

Logan knew, just as he knew the sun would rise tomorrow, that the two would likely take the secret of their torture to their graves.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 79. Stop hogging all the blankets

“Stop hogging all the blankets,” Virgil grumbled.

Patton giggled. “Aw, c'mon, kiddo. You already have almost all of them.”

And technically, Patton was right. Virgil had somehow accumulated a major percentage of the blankets on his side of the couch as he curled in a tight bundle under them. Patton had about two blankets over him, which were also tossed across Virgil’s legs.

“But I get colder,” Virgil insisted.

Patton shaved off another layer and handed it to Virgil. “There ya go, Virge.”

Virgil looked at his pile of blankets on top of him then sighed. “I feel bad now.”

“Don’t feel bad! I don’t get cold as easily.”

But Patton was clearly shivering. Virgil sighed and slowly closed the two feet of space between them and curled himself into Patton’s side, tossing his excess blankets over the fatherly trait.

“Don’t say a word,” Virgil grumbled.

“I won’t,” Patton said and he sounded undeniably happy.

Maybe, for once, Virgil did something beneficial. It felt nice. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Virgil 95 and 100! "Give it back!" and "I didn't do it!"

“Give it back!” Virgil shouted, slamming open the door to Roman’s room. 

Roman jerked up from his bed and wildly looked around until his eyes landed on Virgil and he said hurriedly, “I didn’t do it!”

Virgil looked livid. “Who did it then?”

“I haven’t a clue, but it wasn’t me!”

“You don’t even know what it was yet!”

Roman shut his mouth. “Well…”

“Where are my posters, Princey?” Virgil asked, glancing along the walls as if Roman would be foolish enough to just hang a stolen poster in plain sight. 

“I didn’t take them,” Roman insisted. Virgil met his eyes and glared. Roman tried to keep his eyes level on Virgil’s, but…

“I knew it was you!” Virgil snapped as soon as Roman glanced away. Virgil stormed over to Roman’s closet and flung it open. A neat stack of Nightmare Before Christmas posters sat on the third shelf. 

Roman winced. “I was… borrowing them?”

Virgil let out a grunt of annoyance. “I’ll get you back, Princey. Mark my words.”

He left the room, slamming the door behind him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 132 Logan (Logan angst!!!!) "I haven't slept in four days."

“I haven’t slept in four days.”

Roman looked up in alarm as Logan made his way over to the couch and set down a stack of books on the floor. 

“What?” Roman asked. 

“I am aware how unhealthy it is, but this research has proved… pressing.”

“What’s so important about it that you haven’t slept?” Roman asked. He patted the seat beside him and Logan complied, sitting down with a deep sigh. 

“It’s merely something bugging me. It likely does not matter to any of you.”

“What is it?” Roman asked, voice purposefully softer. 

“The ocean,” Logan said vaguely. “Do you realise how vast it is, Roman?”

“Yes, I am well aware.” 

“I want to know all that is possible about it.”

“Logan…” Roman trailed off. He was the worst at this. He and Logan were not close; matter of fact, they fought more than they had a decent conversation with each other. Patton was better suited for comfort and Virgil and Logan were quite close. 

He was a half-wit who could not even begin to understand Logan. 

“You control dreams?” Logan asked tiredly. Roman realised Logan’s head had began resting on his shoulder. 

“Yes,” Roman confirmed. 

“Please let me dream of space- not the ocean. Always the ocean…” Logan trailed off, his eyes sliding shut.

There was a mountain Roman didn’t know; a mountain of fears Logan hid from him, nightmares- But. Roman could at least help in this department. 

He gently ran his fingers through Logan’s hair and rested his fingers on Logan’s temple. Then focused all of his energy on imagining space. The vast, beauty of space. It was silly to him, maybe. But he knew it wasn’t silly to Logan. 

Logan relaxed and Roman leaned back, not daring to move. He’d have to put aside his questions for when Logan awoke. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 37 and 38 with Logicality? I’ve fallen in love with that ship oops "Dance with me!" and "Isn't this amazing?"

“Dance with me!”

Logan rubbed his temples and managed a hesitant smile. “Perhaps, later?”

“C’mon, Lo. Please? You’ve been holed up here all day.”

Logan stared down at his desk, his half-finished productivity plan staring back up at him, almost taunting. He sighed. “Perhaps I could use a break.”

Patton jumped up and down giddily. “Ooo, I’ve got just the song!”

“You planned-” Logan was cut off as Patton shoved a CD in Logan’s dust-coated stereo. Music began blasting through the speakers and Logan ducked with a sigh. Patton began singing along, nearly shaking with excitement. 

 _I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight_  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”  
Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume 

“You’re impossible,” Logan mumbled, but a fond smile was creeping on his face. With a start, Patton grabbed his hand and laughed as he pulled him into a sloppy dance with no rhythm. 

“You should relax more, Lo,” Patton said with a laugh as Logan stumbled for the fifth time. “C’mon.”

The two stepped together, the song eventually allowing Logan to relax and the two got into a seamless rhythm, but still tripping over their few every few seconds. 

“Isn’t this amazing?” Patton asked.

Logan smiled, too happy to pretend. “Of course.”

Then, Patton swept his and Logan’s left hand into the air and dunked Logan downward, catching him with a little “oof.” 

“It’s because it’s me that it’s amazing, right?” Patton asked with a grin. 

Logan sighed, heart beating rapidly in his chest. “Yes.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 3 and 16 with logicality? "Leave me alone!" and "I never meant to hurt you."

“Leave me alone,” Patton whispered. 

Logan tore furiously at his fingernails, inwardly begging Patton to face him instead of staring so vacantly at the stove across the kitchen. The two sat at the table together, across from each other, neither really wanting to be there. 

“I never meant to hurt you, you must understand that,” Logan said quietly. 

“You left me. You left me to  _die_.” Tears fell down Patton’s cheeks and he angrily rubbed them away. 

“If I was aware you were that badly injured I would never have left you behind.” 

“You know what happens to me when Thomas gets… goes through that.”

“Breakups,” Logan filled in. “But you never get… that bad.”

“My room was swallowing me, consuming me. And you left because you  _couldn’t take so much emotion_.” Patton wiped his eyes again. “I thought I was never going to be able to leave.”

“I came back,” Logan whispered. “Isn’t that enough? I came back for you.”

“Yes- no. It… it should be. I should be forgiving. But I was so _scared_.” Patton reached to wipe his eyes again but Logan carefully shoved a tissue in his fist. 

“I cannot express just how sorry I am, Patton.”

Patton blew his nose into the tissue and sighed. “I forgive you, Logan. I do. Okay? I- I shouldn’t be blaming you entirely.”

Logan reached forward and enclosed Patton’s hand in his own, perhaps a bit too tight. “We’ll get through this, Patton. All of us- You and I.”

“Promise?” Patton ask, teary eyes staring into Logan’s.

For once, Logan did not care for logic and how illogical promises were and said, “I promise.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 111: “ You have… Superpowers? With Virgil and Logan

It was forty past eleven when Logan finally got out of the retail store, over two hours after he was supposed to have clocked out. He was exhausted, rather temperamental, and just wanted to go home where he could read a nice book and sleep.

His plans were hindered, however, when not but a fourth of a mile away from campus, a man grabbed him and slammed him against a tree, a switchblade in his hands.

“Empty your pockets,” the man snarled. Logan wasn’t foolish; he knew resisting in any way would cause more trouble than what it was worth. With a sinking heart, he emptied his wallet, keys, and phone from his pockets, trying to keep his hand steady as he did so.

The guy began looking through Logan’s wallet and then pulled out his debit card. “What’s your pin?” he asked.

Logan’s swallowed. “It’s 2-”

In the blink of an eye, a foot came down on the man’s head and Logan flinched as he hit the ground. Just like something out of a movie, the figure shot some form of electricity at the man and the guy shuddered on the ground and his eyes closed.

The figure dropped onto the ground, large wings tucking behind its back. Logan flinched back, pressing himself against the tree wishing he’d wake up from this awful nightmare. The figure kept coming closer and Logan swallowed down another scream. The streetlights shone on its face and it had the face of a young man with dark shadows under his eyes. He wore a black hood and sharp, metallic wings that looked made entirely of blades poked out from his back.

Logan couldn’t control his shaking any longer. “I apologise- I- I will be on my way.”

The figure frowned and reached a hand out. Logan flinched again.

“Oh, you’re scared,” he said softly. “Don’t be scared, okay? I just wanna make sure you’re not hurt, dude.”

“I am not injured,” Logan choked out. “Who are you?”

“Virgil.”

“Pardon me- a better question would be- please don’t take this as rude- what are you?”

“Uhm. Human?”

“But you have… you have superpowers,” Logan said. 

“Yeah. But I’m still human.” Virgil kicked the guy with the tip of his shoe and crouched down to wrap his hands in a rope that Virgil produced from his pocket.

“But you have wings?”

“I didn’t ask for them. They put them on me.”

“Who’s they?”

“You’re too curious, Logan,” Virgil asked softly. 

“I- I never told you my name,” Logan whispered, suddenly more afraid than he could explain. 

“ID,” Virgil said, handing back Logan’s wallet. “Take a deep breath, man. I swear I’m not gonna hurt you. Want me to walk with you back to campus? Or do you wanna go alone?”

Logan considered it; he had so many questions, ones only Virgil could answer. 

“Will you walk me back. Please?”

“Sure.” Virgil gave one last scowl at the man on the ground. “Just let me take care of this jerkface first.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 42 with Patton? :D "I need a hug."

**Patton (9:52pm):** Heya, virge

 **Virgil (9:52pm):** hey, thought u were asleep. 

 **Patton (9:53pm):**  Nah, not yet. :)

 **Virgil (9:54pm):** everything ok?

 **Patton (9:59pm):**  Yep! :D

 **Virgil (9:59pm):**  u’ve been typing for the past few minutes only to say yep? what’s wrong.

 **Patton (10:01pm):**  Nothing. <3

 **Virgil (10:02):**  _-_

 **Patton 10:04):**  I just… I need a hug. 

 **Virgil (10:05):** where r u?

 **Patton (10:07pm):**  living room.

 **Virgil (10:08pm):** on my way.

 **Patton (10:09pm):**  <33


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you do 31? "I fucked up."
> 
> Note: ((I’ve been laughing for like five minutes bc I don’t like the F word (at least saying it myself), so I literally copied and pasted the prompt dhsvfdvvgv. Does it get more #familyfriendly than that?? :P))

“I fucked up,” Virgil said, bursting into Roman’s room. “I need your help, quick.”

Roman set down his phone and frowned. “What on earth is the matter?”

“Roman, I’m serious. Let me hide in your closet. Please?”

“Virgil-” In one fluid motion, Virgil dove into the closet, slamming the door behind him just as Logan rose up into Roman’s room, arms crossed and glaring. 

“Roman?” Logan asked. “Have you see Virgil?”

“Why?” Roman asked. 

“The kitchen is on fire.”

“The… kitchen is on fire?”

“Was, actually. It was previously on fire.”

Roman blinked. “I don’t follow.”

Logan grunted in exasperation. “Virgil set the kitchen on fire.”

“Not purposefully!” Virgil yelled from the closet. Then went silent again, hissing to himself, “Idiot!”

Logan rolled his eyes. “I don’t care whether it was on purpose or not, but come down and help clean up. And you are never lighting candles ever again.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wish to request 56 for Logan, please, my fair and immensely talented bean! "Are you flirting with me?"

“Are you a banana?” Patton asked. 

Logan looked up from his breakfast in confusion. “No, I am not, I’m a-”

“Because I find you ap _peel_ ing!” Patton finished with a grin. 

Logan blinked. “But I am… not… a banana?” 

“Hey, Logan?”

“Yes?”

“Are you my appendix?”

“No. Your appendix is located-”

“Because you give me a funny feeling in my stomach and I wanna take you out!”

“Are you… flirting with me?” Logan asked. 

“Do your feet hurt?”

“No, they feel fine, actually.”

“Because you’ve been running through my mind all morning!”

Logan groaned, running a hand down his face. Virgil walked in the kitchen and saw the look on Logan’s face. Virgil sighed. 

“He got you too, huh?”


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 15: “Don’t die on me— Please” w Logince? (:
> 
> Warnings: Death, angst, blood- basically, not a very happy story. Pls read at your own risk. This is basically a death scene in its entirety.. Again, violent, sad, and depressing. Be safe, y’all.

Logan was covered in blood. 

Roman didn’t realize how upsetting that could be, but- there Logan laid, covered in sticky, wet blood. His breathing was short, labored, and Roman could almost feel how painful it had to be for Logan to be gripping onto life so desperately. 

“Roman,” Logan whispered. Roman grabbed for Logan’s hand and held it tightly. 

“What hurts?” Roman asked. 

“Breathing,” Logan wheezed out. 

“Don’t stop doing it though. Please, don’t.”

Logan nodded, compliant and quiet. Roman’s heart twisted. As soon as he got his hands on the beast that had done this- he would rip them apart. He’d take his sword to them and never cease, just slash until they felt the pain Logan felt and twice more for good measure. 

“Don’t die on me- Please,” Roman begged quietly, pulling Logan’s bloody knuckles up to his lips. 

“Sides cannot die, Roman,” Logan said. He wheezed again, choking. His lungs were ruined beyond repair- if Roman were more logical, he’d know they only had a few moments left. But, alas, Roman never claimed to be logical. He didn’t want to be.

“But they can fade into the subconscious,” Roman whispered. 

“You’ll survive without me,” Logan promised. “I’l still be there- just- no longer physically.”

“I want you there physically,” Roman whimpered. 

“I wasn’t aware you cared so much for me,” Logan said dryly, some of his humour still sparkling in his eyes. “Come now, Roman. Be logical. You all will be just fine.”

“No, no we won’t,” Roman said and began to weep, bitter and angry tears. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair-

“Please,” Logan said and suddenly fear was creeping into Logan’s voice. Brave Logan who had charged at a mysterious monster from Thomas’ mind out of curiosity. Brave, stupid Logan who cared so much for an answer to his mind’s questions that he didn’t notice the creature’s sharp teeth sinking into his soft stomach. 

“Roman, don’t cry.”

Brave, brave, brave, stupidly smart Logan. 

Roman wished it were he in Logan’s place. 

“Roman, please, don’t cry, I am… I am terrified.” 

Roman focused back on the present and looked into Logan’s eyes that were filled with tears. His breathing was slow, still so labored, and his mouth was pressed in a firm line, as if desperate not to weep along with Roman. 

Roman wanted Logan’s last moments to be peaceful; not filled with terror. But one does not reaise how truly terrifying death is until they stare it in the face. 

“It’s all right, Lo. You’re- fine.”

“I am not a fool, Roman. I’m not going to be fine.”

Roman let out a loud whimpering cry. He dared not look lower than Logan’s neck, knowing the gory and horrific scene his eyes would be met with if he did so. 

“I’m gonna miss you, Specs.”

“Are you?” Logan asked. 

“Of course. Don’t doubt it for a moment.”

“I… love you. And all the others. I love Thomas. I love- tell Patton I love puppies. And oh, Roman. I love your puppies, okay? And I love you.” Logan swallowed. “You all have made my life… interesting. But enjoyable.”

“I sure hope so.”

“Don’t let this kill them,” Logan begged. He gripped Roman’s hand tighter and Roman brought it up for another soft kiss. 

“I won’t.”

“I’m not scared anymore,” Logan said quietly. “I can’t feel much of anything. I think I’m fading.”

Roman swallowed down the knot in his throat. “Still feel my hand?”

“No,” Logan said through lips that were paler than ever. 

Roman kissed it roughly, teeth knocking into the knuckles. “Feel it?”

“A little.” But Roman knew he was lying. 

“I love you, Lo. Please- I love you.”

“I love you too.” Then, the hand was gone. He was in an empty, bloody field. Where Logan once laid was a soft blue-ish mist. 

Roman threw his entire body into it and wept. 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 52 and 63 from the 200 writing prompts post? :) -cinnamonrollpatton "Can we cuddle?" and “Whats the matter?”

Patton crept into the living room where Logan sat on the couch, scribbling on a sheet of paper absentmindedly as he stared at the discovery channel. Patton’s heart immediately lightened and he walked over to Logan and sat beside him. 

“Can we cuddle?” Patton asked. 

Logan lowered his pencil and turned to frown at Patton. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. Just sleepy,” Patton said, sliding closer so he pressed against Logan’s arm. With a soft puff of air, Logan lifted his arm and allowed Patton to curl into his side. 

“You doing okay, kiddo?” Patton asked. 

“Of course.” Logan reached for the remote. “Would you like me to change the channel?”

“No, it’s fine.” Patton closed his eyes. “Night, Logan.”

“Goodnight, Patton.” 


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little sickfic

Logan hugged his stomach, clutching the dangling ends of the fabric of his shirt within his fists. His stomach was painfully cramping and it took all of him to grit his teeth and keep from slumping onto the couch. He stood tall, desperate to not show an ounce of his discomfort as Thomas kept talking.

Eventually, however, the cramping was so bad that little beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and his vision was blurring. He was cold and shaking and there was an eighty percent chance he was going to pass out.

“May I be excused?” Logan asked.

Thomas frowned. “Logan, that’s not a part of the script-”

“No, may I be excused to my room?” Logan nervously cleaned the inside of one of his fingernails. “Please?”

“What’s the matter, kiddo?” Patton asked.

“Nothing,” Logan lied.

“Then why do you need to sneak off?” Roman asked. “We’ve got way too much filming to do for anyone to slack off.”

“Be nice,” Patton hissed just as Logan was contemplating if it was worth it to lunge at Princey.

“I have stuff to accomplish-” he winced as a stab of pain shot through his stomach and he curled his arms back over it protectivly.

Understanding passed over Virgil’s face. “Go lay down, Logan,” he said softly.

Roman looked affronted. “Did you not catch the part where we have a bunch of filming?”

Virgil looked angry. “Did you not catch the part where he’s obviously in pain?”

Thomas and Patton frowned as Roman looked over Logan. Roman instantly looked guilty and said, more meek this time, “Sorry. You should lay down. He look like a mess.”

Logan didn’t have the energy to be offended. Tiredly, he sank out, stumbling slightly as he did so. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion and his stomach gave another painful cramp as he neatly folded aside ¼ of his comforter. Then he tiredly climbed into bed, folding his knees close to his stomach.

Moments later there was a quiet whoosh and Roman stood, regal as always, at the end of Logan’s bed.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “For being selfish.”

“It’s all right,” Logan murmured.

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Can you switch the light off please?” Logan asked.

In an instant, the room was bathed in darkness. Logan heard footsteps approaching his bed once again then a gentle hand reached up and smoothed his hair.

“Get better soon, nerd.”

Logan closed his eyes, savoring the rare moment of softness and peace in Roman’s company.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 51 w/ romantic moxiety? "I want to take care of you."

“I want to take care of you.”

Patton stared at his hands, as if fearing to look at Virgil would somehow make things worse. “That’s not your job,” Patton mumbled.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “And it’s not your job to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

Patton gave a heavy sigh and blinked away tears stinging his eyes. Virgil leaned down, frowning slightly, and swept aside Patton’s bangs, planting a soft kiss on his forehead, letting his lips linger a few seconds longer. Just enough for Patton to remember he wasn’t alone. He didn’t have to carry everyone’s and his own burdens by himself.

Patton’s chest visibly heaved as he tried to suppress sobs. His eyelids fluttered closed and tears gathered on his lashes, painting his cheekbones with a soft dampness. Virgil scooted closer to Patton on the couch and Patton’s hands immediately slipped under Virgil’s unzipped hoodie and he clung to the soft fabric of Virgil’s shirt, pressing his cheek into it as a means of self-soothing.

Virgil let out a puff of air softly, so close that it teased Patton’s hair, and he pulled him closer, running his hands up and down Patton’s back. He hated it when Patton got this way, got so overwhelmed and sad. But they’d talk about it later. Patton would try to back his way out of it and Virgil would try to gently coax him into opening up, living out what Patton had done for him many times before.

But in that moment, Patton just needed to cry. And Virgil would let him.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy i have no clue if you're taking asks for that "over 200 prompts" thing (if ur not just ignore me), but i saw it and i saw #41 and i think it would be awesome in a comedic sense, maybe logince? 
> 
> "I'm pregnant."

“I’m pregnant.” 

It was said so casually, so matter-of-factly that Logan simply flicked to the next page of his book as if Roman had said nothing at all. Roman waited, knowing it would take a second for it to click with Logan, for him to notice that something was off. 

The awareness hit; Logan’s eyebrows furrowed and he slowly closed his book. “You are  _what_?”

Roman smirked and knelt down, grinning from ear to ear. “I’m pregnant.” 

“Impossible,” Logan said. “Entirely impossible, unless-” His eyes widened and Roman startled. Logan was taking it _seriously_. “Have you shape-shifted your reproductive organs?”

Roman’s jaw dropped and he felt every part of his body flush. “What?” he squeaked. 

“Did-” Logan stood. “That’s- I mean- it’s the only logical explanation! Why would you do that, Roman? This mindscape is not ready for any more children!” 

“I’m not pregnant, Logan, it was a joke!”

The two stared, Logan’s face pale and Roman’s flushed. 

“Oh,” Logan said simply. The two looked away from each other, sheepish. Finally, Roman let out a short giggle. 

“Oh my God, you actually thought I was  _pregnant_.” 

“Falsehood,” Logan grumbled.

“Oh- That’s too rich, oh my gosh, you thought I was pregnant!” Roman doubled over, laughing so hard his stomach almost cramped. “I am never letting this go.”

“Joy to the world,” Logan drawled, face still flushed, as he sat down, trying and failing to return to his book amongst Roman’s loud peels of laughter. 


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 Analogical
> 
> "Don’t leave me."

It was getting late, slowly creeping towards 4:00am to be exact and Logan was exhausted, head tilted over the stack of papers. Thomas was working himself into a corner with the help of Roman and Patton to the point he had too many ideas to be able to complete them all before the month’s in. Therefore, Logan was the one stuck trying to smooth out all the frays in the schedule. 

When Logan found his forehead pressed against the papers and his eyes fluttering shut once again, he forcefully jerked himself up and made his way to the kitchen in the mindscape. He hoped to possibly make a cup of coffee and then escape back up to his room to finish before the sun came up. 

“Hey.”

Logan jerked, turning to see Virgil, blanket wrapped around his shoulders and frowning at the other man. 

“What’re you doing up?” Logan whispered. 

Virgil cocked an eyebrow. “You’re asking me? I heard someone come so I had to investigate.”

“Oh. I apologise.” 

“What’s the matter?” Virgil asked. 

“Nothing of importance,” Logan said, pulling out a mug and opening the fridge. Roman had a bottle of iced coffee and he’d pay hell in the morning for getting into it, but Logan feared firing up the coffee pot and waking everyone up. Besides, he was feeling a little petty and bitter towards the fanciful side at the moment. 

“Working?” Virgil asked softly as Logan began pouring the coffee into the mug. Logan didn’t even like iced coffee. This level of immaturity and pettiness really only suited Roman. 

But there he was. Drinking iced coffee out of spite at four in the morning. 

“Roman’s worked me into a corner and Patton- Patton is no help with his constant encouragement. And they’re-” Logan took a deep breath. “They’re tucked away, sleeping. I am more than willing to assist Thomas in helping him to be productive but those two are… they are acting as if we have no limits! And I am the antagonist for shutting down any of their flamboyant and frankly unrealistic ideas.”

Virgil let Logan finish his rant until Logan just sagged his shoulders and stared at the cup of coffee. 

“I am deplorable,” Logan murmured. 

“Woah, woah,” Virgil said softly. “What makes you think that?”

“All I seem to do is crush their spirits.”

“Don’t I do the same thing?” Virgil asked, crossing his arms under the blanket.

“Well… Perhaps you do something similar, however, I don’t think that they view you so negatively anymore. Me, however…” Logan trailed off. “I apologise. I’m being illogical.”

“Very much so,” Virgil grumbled, staring at his feet. 

“Well.” Logan picked up the mug and carefully pouring the coffee back into the jug, capping it, and putting it away. He left awake enough without the coffee. He wouldn’t have the energy to argue with Roman tomorrow anyway. Well, that was a lie. But he honestly didn’t want to be on Roman’s bad side. It wasn’t much fun. 

“I’m going back to work,” Logan said. Virgil continued to stare at his feet, looking deeply troubled. Logan swallowed. “Goodnight.”

Virgil finally looked up and gently grasped Logan’s hand. “Don’t leave me… I mean. Stay? Please? You need a break.”

“That is not a good idea,” Logan said. “I have a surplus of work to do-”

“I can sit with you then? It might help to have company instead of locking yourself away.”

Logan frowned. “I do not mind being alone.”

“I know.”

Logan sighed and closed his eyes. “All right. You may come with me. However, I want you to sleep if you come. You should not stay up just because I am up.”

Virgil shrugged. “Fair price.”

The two sank back into Logan’s room and Virgil eyed over the stack of papers with a sightly scornful eye. Logan gestured to his bed. “Have a seat.” Virgil obeyed, dragging the blanket with him. He laid against the firm pillows on Logan’s bed and stared at Logan as he sat down, staring blankly at the papers. 

Suddenly, the idea of sitting up for the rest of the night felt… overwhelming. It felt awful and compressing on Logan’s chest. He was exhausted. Maybe he was overreacting- maybe Roman and Patton weren’t the ones working him into a corner, maybe it was him. Maybe he was just too critical of them, too wrapped up in being logical-

He wasn’t thinking straight anymore, his thoughts a mess. 

“Come on, Lo,” Virgil said softly from the bed. Virgil looked exhausted as well and Logan briefly wondered if Virgil really had been woken up or if he’d actually been up, possibly worrying over the lack of decent progress being made by Thomas. 

_~~Or maybe he was worrying over Logan but- no. Illogical.~~ _

Logan stood and his cheeks felt suspiciously damp as he crawled into the bed and Virgil scooted back to make room. Soon enough a loose arm laid across his waist and gently scooted even closer. Virgil’s breathing wasn’t perfect or slow; it was anxious and slightly jittery as if he was just as on-edge as Logan. 

Logan reached for Virgil’s hand and tapped a careful rhythm on his knuckles as his eyes grew heavy. The rhythm grew harder to keep up. His body felt impossibly heavy and the room seemed to have a haze around it. Lulling. Gentle. 

“Night,” Virgil whispered. And Logan was certain he slipped off into a dream right after that because he felt someone gently press a kiss to his temple. 

But it was a nice dream, he’d give it that.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about some nice warm fluffy Lamp HugsTM?

It was late in the evening and the soft sound of the television could be heard through the living room of the mindscape as Roman and Patton sat together, watching an episode of Parks and Rec. Logan was sitting at a table, tapping away on his computer and Virgil was scrolling through tumblr in the corner.

“This is my favourite episode,” Patton said, snuggling closer into Roman’s side.

Roman chuckled. “So you’ve mentioned.”

“Virge, you should come join us,” Patton said.

Virgil peeked up from his screen and rolled his eyes with a slight smirk. He turned his screen off, slipped his phone in his pocket, then flopped down beside Patton. 

“Haven’t we watched this episode already?” Virgil asked. 

“Yeah, but I really like it,” Patton said.

Logan sighed and shut off his laptop, walking over and crossing his arms. “I am certain that I could quote about half of the dialogue in this episode by now.”

“Oh, c’mon, Specs, you know you love it,” Roman said with a grin. 

“I enjoy it. Love- that’s far more complex.”

“Just sit down,” Virgil said with a fond eye roll.

Loan raised his hands in defeat and sat beside Roman who immediately tossed his arm around him. The four fell quiet, getting lost in the episode, and feeling the stress being muffled by the characters on screen and the company of having each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life sucks atm but at least i can escape into the sanders sides world where everything is 20x more simple. 
> 
> <3


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 112 prinxiety please? -E “Why are you bleeding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for abuse

“Hey. Psst. Virge. What’d we do with the first aid kit?”

“Hungh,” Virgil grumbled and curled deeper into his pillows, desperate to keep himself from reaching full awareness. The voice in his ear softly chuckled then gently nudged his shoulder again.

“I just need to know where the first aid kit is, then you can go back to sleep.”

Virgil groaned but reality was beginning to set in along with realization; the voice belonged to Roman, his roommate, and why was he asking where the first aid kit was? Virgil sat up, rubbing his eyes and took in the site of Roman. He was perched at the edge of Roman’s bed with one hand resting on Virgil’s thigh and the other hand cupped over his cheek which was leaking blood.

Anxiety settled in and Virgil jerked up and leaned over, tangling himself in blankets to get to Roman. He flopped down, just barely caught by Roman before he toppled to the ground. Roman laughed, adjusting Virgil so he was back in bed, on his knees.

“Careful there, Hot Topic. You don’t need to literally fall to my feet.”

Virgil rolled his eyes but leaned in close, inspecting the cut. “What happened.”

“Nothing interesting. Where’s the first aid kit?”

“Why are you bleeding?”

Roman gave a hesitant smile. “I… It’s not impor-”

“Don’t say that,” Virgil hissed. He cupped Roman’s face and upon the wince of pain from his friend, he realized he had gripped him too harshly. “I’m sorry… I’m…” He took a deep breath. “Matt did this, didn’t he?”

Roman’s face twisted into a grimace and he studied the pattern on the blankets. “It’s not important.”

That was an answer in itself to Virgil. Virgil lunged at him and wrapped his arms tightly around Roman’s waist, squeezing slightly. Roman’s hands went down and in a rhythmic fashion, began to pet Virgil’s hair. Virgil felt every little part of his heart shattering into pieces. Roman was an absolute idiot and it hurt.

“Why do you stay with him?” Virgil mumbled into Roman’s chest. “Why do you-”

“Actually. I broke up with him,” Roman said. Virgil’s breath caught in his throat and he looked up to meet Roman’s eyes. Roman let out a shaky breath. “He was angry. He punched me. Then he started crying and begged me not to leave him.” Roman’s voice sounded impossibly small.

“What’d you do?” Virgil asked.

“Drove here. He’s texted me like fifty times. Most of them are threats.”

Virgil just took a deep breath and pulled away, heading over to his dresser and opening the third drawer down. When he’d moved to his dorm, he’d brought a first aid kit with him so he would be prepared if anything were to happen. At first, it wasn’t needed. It sat there. Then, one night, Roman got super drunk at a party and Virgil cracked it open to give him one of the tiny packets of pain relievers. Then Roman got a boyfriend and came back with suspicious injuries. One night he finally told Virgil what was going on. After that, Roman tended to his own injuries when Matt got pissed because Roman wasn’t pleasing him just right.

Virgil had to replace the first aid kit after three months. That felt heavier than it should have felt. He settled it in the third drawer on accident instead of the fourth like Roman was used to.

Virgil took another deep breath and opened the first aid kit and pulled out the small bottle of alcohol, cotton pads, antibiotic ointment, and several butterfly stitches. He shut the drawer and sat back down across from Roman on the bed. He poured some of the alcohol onto the pad and reached forward as Roman shut his eyes and gently dabbed the cut. Roman hissed quietly.

Virgil was nothing but gentle as he swiped the cotton over his cheek then threw it out. He was careful as possible as he squirted the ointment onto his fingertip and gently swiped it over the gash. Then, with all the care Virgil could muster, he peeled back the butterfly stitches and carefully applied them to Roman’s face. When he leaned back to look at his work, he felt a pang in his heart to see that Roman was determinedly staring at the ceiling, tears glazing his soft eyes.

Virgil closed his eyes and leaned in, carefully pressing a soft kiss to Roman’s cheek. Roman lifted his hand and pressed it against his mouth, looking angry with himself. Virgil’s heart felt like it was going to burst out his chest it was beating so rapidly. He was anxious; anxious for Roman, anxious for himself, and anxious for… reasons he couldn’t place his finger on.

“You’re brave for leaving him, Roman.”

“But a coward for staying so long.”

Virgil wanted to scream. Matt was the world’s biggest jackass who didn’t deserve to grace Roman’s thoughts. Virgil took a deep breath and just sighed, scooting over to Roman and nudging into his arms. Roman wrapped his arms around him, squeezing just a little too tight but Virgil didn’t say a word. He let Roman move his hands up and down Virgil’s arms as he listened to Roman’s own heartbeat which was accelerated and pounding, just like Virgil’s.

“Love you, Roman,” he mumbled.

Roman sighed, too heavy for a young college student. Too sad and resigned. “Love you too.”


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you're taking prompts, how about Patton having a nightmare and comfort ensues? Idc who with.

_Noises came from the hall as Patton sat in his room, a thick comforter wrapped around his shoulders. The noises were loud, people laughing, and carrying on. Patton’s body was heavier than ever and he couldn’t move, couldn’t escape. Memories pressed against him like physical beings. His room was growing darker, dimmer, and progressively more sinister._

_The comforter melted away and he felt himself being forced to lay down. Sheets of pitch black rose up and wrapped around his wrists and ankles then another around his neck, strangling him. He tried to squirm but his body wouldn’t cooperate, completely paralyzed. He opened his mouth to scream as he began sinking into the bed and then into the floor, the room going even darker. His screams were trapped within his throat and his heart squeezed._

_He was never going to see Logan again or Virgil or Roman or Thomas and he was being-_

Patton jerked awake, body shaking. He stared ahead at his walls lit dimly by the nightlight in his room. The room was too suffocating; almost as if he’d woken up only to be shoved into another dream. He flung his pile of blankets off himself and almost in a sprint, he jolted to the door, wrenched it open, and escaped the room, panting.

He flicked his sweaty bangs off his forehead and found himself covering his face with his shaking hands. Patton lowered himself to the ground, letting out quiet sobs, desperate to keep them quiet as to not wake anyone up. Especially Virgil. His kiddo didn’t get enough sleep as it is- and really, neither did Logan or Roman.

Oh God, he was so  _selfish._ That thought only made his sobs more desperate and he tried to muffle them even more. He couldn’t breathe, hands smothering his mouth and mouth and they accumulated tears and snot. He was scared, he was terrified, and he was so selfish because he was going to wake someone up.

“Oh, Patton, dearest- what  _is_  the matter?”

Great. He’d awoken Roman.  _Stop crying. Stop crying. Smile. Tell him to go back to bed. Don’t be selfish-_

“Oh no, come now, sweetheart. Remember what Virgil taught us?”

Patton swallowed, pulling his hands from his face and wiping the grossness against his knees. He practiced the breathing exercise as Roman gently crouched down in front of him, laying his hands softly on Patton’s wrists. For some reason, the touch sent a jolt of panic through Patton. He felt like he was being tied down once again and-

“All right, my hands are right here.” Roman raised them and laid them in his own lap. Patton managed to look up at Roman’s face which was twisted in deep concern and sympathy. “It’s okay.”

“I-” Patton hiccupped before he could get a word out and quickly covered his mouth. He took a few more steadying breaths, but still yet, when he went to talk his voice was shaky, even with the forced smile pressed against his face. “I-I’m okay, k-kiddo. G-go back to bed.”

Roman frowned. “If I believed that, I would be a fool.” He sighed softly. “May I touch you?”

“I…” Patton swallowed. “Where?”

Roman seemed to consider it. “How about I just hold you a little? Would that be all right?”

Selfish as it was, it sounded more than all right- it sounded wonderful. It sounded comforting and good and Patton just wanted to be  _held_  but Roman was supposed to be asleep and he was being selfish.

“Patton?”

Patton just managed a small nod and Roman shifted so he was beside Patton and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him against his chest. Patton focused on taking deep breaths. Roman gently ran his hands over Patton’s arms. The nightmare was beginning to feel more distant- like reality was becoming sharper, bringing Patton down from his haze.

“I’m so sorry for waking you up,” Patton said.

Roman laughed softly. “It’s okay; I’d rather be here than you have to be alone. Why were you so upset, Padre?”

Patton swallowed. “Silly ol’ nightmare.”

“Wanna share?”

Patton shook his head. “It just was scary.” He found himself nuzzling closer to Roman, nearly squirming onto his lap. Roman just let out a soft puff of laughter and gently hoisted Patton over his thigh.

“Well, I’ll protect you from any mean bad dreams.” Patton laughed, more tears edging at his eyes, ones of gratitude this time and not fear. “Wanna try to get back to bed?”

Patton found himself fearful of the idea but he by no means wanted Roman to have to bother staying up with him.

“I- Yeah. I can.”

Roman seemed to notice his hesitation and gently squeezed Patton tighter to himself. “Not back in your room, of course. We can try to get some sleep in mine, if you’d like.”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Not in the slightest,” Roman affirmed. He stood up, sweeping Patton up with him, as he let out a indignant squeak.

“I can walk, Roman!” he said through the giggles he was trying to muffle.

“Of course. It’s much more fun this way though.”

And as Roman carried Patton off to his room, Patton felt Roman’s dramatic nature and complete willingness to help begin to chase the remains of the demons of the night away.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I don’t know if your still taking prompts but, Roman has only got 2 hours of sleep and try’s to function. Then Virgil is attempting to get him to bed.

_“It’s a burden,”_ Roman would say and Virgil would look up, curious, _“being this wonderful._ ” Then Virgil would groan and return to scrolling through Tumblr. Roman constantly made stupid jokes about the burden of being so beautiful, so wonderful, and so fantastically creative so often that, quite frankly, Virgil was ready to drop kick Princey into the sun. Virgil hated Roman’s confidence in the beginning because it was so infuriatingly cocky and arrogant and everything Virgil wasn’t and wished he could be. But Virgil could easily place his finger on the exact moment he realised every stupid little cocky remark was a mask built with lies and secret insecurities.

It was an especially rough week for Thomas and everyone was working on overtime, neglecting sleep and other basic needs for the sake of finishing a video. When they finished, everyone looked too worn out to care to argue as Thomas finally finished the upload.

“Good work, guys,” Thomas said. “Get some rest. I know I need some.”

Logan picked up his notebooks and headed to his room without a word. Patton grabbed his blankets he’d burrowed under during the editing process and headed to bed himself. Virgil glanced at Roman who was still scribbling something down in one of his leather-bound and ridiculously fancy notebooks.

“Princey, bedtime.”

Roman looked up and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever.”

“Don’t be snappy with me.”

Roman looked regretful and apologetic. “Sorry, Virge. I just need to finish this.”

“What’s so important that it’s worth losing sleep over?”

“Just an idea. I’ll go to bed in a minute.” Virgil watched disbelievingly as Roman continued to scribble. Finally, Roman looked up and gave Virgil a reassuring smile. “I’m almost done.”

Virgil sighed and walked off to go to sleep, leaving Roman alone with the sound of a pencil furiously scratching against the paper. The next morning when Virgil came downstairs, he couldn’t help but feel anger in his chest at seeing Roman sitting in the same spot, the same notebook in his lap, and several pages filled with writing set aside on the coffee table.

“The hell is this?” Virgil snapped. “Did you sleep?”

“Yeah,” Roman said, not looking up. Virgil noticed the droopiness in Roman’s eyes and the redness, likely from rubbing them.

“When?”

“Last night,” Roman mumbled.

“You look like a wreck.”

That got Roman’s attention; he looked up, a brief flash of hurt going across his face. “Excuse me?”

Virgil crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Did you sleep down here or something?”

Roman nodded. “I like the couch, Hot Topic. What’s wrong with that?” He returned to his writing, much to Virgil’s exasperation.

“Nothing. How long did you sleep?”

Roman shrugged. “A couple hours.”

“Okay, enough.” Virgil reached down and snatched the book and pencil from Roman’s hands. Roman made a small noise of protest.

“Virgil!”

“You’re absolutely done. You need sleep, Roman.”

Roman’s eyes flashed and Virgil realized there were _tears_ there and what was he supposed to do about that? “Virgil.”

“Roman.”

Roman ducked his head and Virgil caught him wiping at his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Be honest. Be harsh. Do you… think the last video sucked?”

“I’m offended you think I’d let anything bad slip through,” Virgil said, crossing his arms with a frown. “We all worked really hard on it. His viewers seem to be enjoying it too.”

“Yeah but lately my ideas haven’t been that great and I spent all the stupid night with this idea and it isn’t great and everything I do is awful, horrible and I-”

“You’re being dramatic,” Virgil said, trying hard to soften his voice into something more appealing to Roman. “It’s impossible for all your ideas to be awful.”

Roman wiped at his eyes again. “It’s not impossible when it comes to me.”

“Roman, you’re sleep-deprived and speaking from experience, that only makes the self-deprecation worse. You’re emotional and tired and… I think you’ll feel a little better if you get some sleep.”

“I just need to come up with one good idea, Virgil,” Roman said looking directly into Virgil’s eyes. “One good one and then I’ll go to bed.”

“You’ll never go to bed then,” Virgil said and Roman flinched. Virgil’s eyes widened in realization on how Roman must have taken that. “No- I mean, no idea will ever truly be good enough for you, will it?” Roman looked back down at his knees. “You’re bound and determined to hate everything you come up with at this point. Let me read this idea and if it doesn’t suck, you have to go to sleep.”

Roman looked back up and raised an eyebrow. “What if you lie to me?”

“I don’t like to lie,” Virgil snapped.

Roman raised his hands up defensively. “Sorry, sorry.” He grabbed the papers covered in writing and handed them to Virgil.

_Please let this idea not suck,_ Virgil begged internally.

He glanced over the sloppy writing and had to study certain parts like one would an unknown specimen for the writing was so rushed. But overall, even with its sloppiness and lack of organization, it wasn’t a bad idea.

Virgil set it down on the coffee table. “It’s messy. But it’s a draft. I like it.”

Roman’s eyes widened. “You… do?”

“I told you, I don’t like to lie.”

“Are you lying though?”

“No.”

Roman shifted and stared at the papers with something like a renewed interest. “I guess it’s… not so terrible.”

“Exactly. Now. Sleep.”

Roman sighed. “Why do you put up with me?”

“Why do I-? Why do you put up with _me_?”

“Because you’re not as awful as I thought you were,” Roman admitted.

“Well, there ya go. There’s your answer.” Virgil sighed. “Wanna camp out on the couch?”

“You’re staying with me?” Roman asked.

“I don’t trust you to go to your room and like… write ideas on the mirror in nail polish or something. Lay down. I’m grabbing blankets.”

Virgil left Roman to stare dumbfounded at Virgil as he walked off. He grabbed several blankets from his room and a few pillows for good measure. Then he brought them all back to where Roman sat, this time leaning against the couch, gazing at Virgil sleepily.

Virgil tossed three of the blankets to Roman and two pillows. Then he curled up under two himself and sat on the opposite end of the couch, closing his eyes.

He heard a breath of air, Roman about to open his mouth and say something dumb like _thank you_ and before Roman could do so, Virgil snapped, “Shush. Sleep time.” And Roman went quiet except to scoot closer to Virgil and tangle his legs near Virgil’s jeans.

Virgil decided to let him be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to get back in the routine of writing again and getting back to enjoying it. It’s still like climbing a mountain to write anything lol. Please try to be forgiving of mistakes. My mind is honestly elsewhere rn.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I hope you get well soon :3 Okay tony fic: Baby Logan being very energetic and is running around non-stop, giving Virgil a hard time babysitting him

As soon as the door opened to Mr. Sanders house, Virgil knew he was in for a rough evening because he was greeted with a small child wearing too-big boxy glasses, a black polo, and a necktie with a backpack on his shoulders. No pants. He stared Virgil up and down then slowly opened the door.

“Are you the babysitter daddy hired?” the child asked.

Virgil nodded. “Uhm. Where’s Thomas?”

“Getting ready.”

“Ah.” Virgil stepped inside. “So… uhm…?”

“Logan,” the kid supplied, hopping onto the couch. He smiled up at Virgil with bright eyes. “Do you like books?” he asked.

“I… do,” Virgil said slowly. Before Logan could speak again, Thomas came into the living room with a sheepish smile.

“Tater tots and pizza is in the freezer, uh, numbers are pinned to the calendar. Don’t let Logan drink the Monster energy drinks in the fridge because he  _will_ try. And young man, you better put some pants on.” Logan huffed and frowned. “And uh…” Thomas trailed off with a small smile. “I think that’s it. Thanks for doing this, Virge, I appreciate it.”

“No prob, dude,” Virgil said. “Have fun on your date.”

Thomas nodded and grabbed his wallet and keys and without another word, headed out the door. Logan looked up to Virgil and adjusted his large glasses.

“Did you know that dogs alleviate stress?” Logan asked.

Virgil frowned. “How old are you?”

“Eight.”

“How do you know what alleviate means?”

“My dictionary,” Logan said. “But did you know that?”

“No, I didn’t,” Virgil said.

Logan nodded. “Wanna meet my dog?”

“You have a dog?” Virgil asked.

“He’s invisible.”

“Ah.” Virgil followed Logan as he stood up. “Should we get some pants on you before we meet your dog?”

Logan pouted. “I hate pants.”

“Why?”

“They’re unnecessary. I believe in freedom of expression.”

“So do I,” Virgil argued, “but you need pants or I refuse to meet your dog.”

Logan pouted but began walking up towards his room, Virgil following suit. Virgil raised an eyebrow at the neat space the kid lived in. For all the kids he’d sat for, he’d never seen an eight-year old’s room so neat. Ever.

“He’s in my closet,” Logan said, opening a drawer. “He likes books. Do you like books?”

“I do,” Virgil said. He watched anxiously as Logan stumbled into a pair of pants, banging his head on his dresser as he lost his balance. He stood right back up and buttoned the button.

“You should let me read to you.”

“I will,” Virgil said.

“My dog’s climbing on your lap. You should pet him.”

Virgil reached down, a few inches above his lap and began making petting motions. Logan giggled.

“He likes it!”

“Good,” Virgil said.

“Hey, Mr. Virgil?”

“Hm?”

“You should let me have a Monster Energy drink. Daddy doesn’t have to know.”

Virgil snorted, standing up. “Nice try, kid.”

Logan pouted and dusted off his pants and motioned for his “invisible” dog to leap off of Virgil’s lap. “Let’s go to the kitchen.”

“Why?” Virgil asked.

Logan sighed, shaking his head. “We’re going to discuss a compromise.”

Virgil snorted as he stood to follow the kid; he knew he was in for an exciting night.  


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about Patton isn't feeling to well, so the others take care of him?

Patton’s day started off great. Sure, he woke up with a slight tickle in the back of his throat but that was all right because it wasn’t too bad. It was likely just morning dry mouth. So he brushed his teeth, got dressed, and made his way into the kitchen of the mindscape where he made breakfast as usual for the others.

The day went on as a normal Saturday. Virgil spent most of his time in his room, Logan was tucked away on the couch with a book, and Roman sat by Patton, rambling on about some idea for a video he had. Patton tried to listen, he really did, but the slight tickle had turned into more of a scratchy ache and his head felt as if it were slowly filling with cotton. So before he could quite realise he was dozing off, a soft giggle sounded from Roman.

“Patton, are you sleepy?” he asked. Patton blinked hazily and sat up, finding it strange that his limbs were aching so much.

“I’m fine, kiddo,” he said. He stood up. “I’m gonna make lunch, okay?”

Roman nodded. “Once you’re done, maybe I can finish…?”

“Sure!” Patton said enthusiastically.

He felt his energy draining in the kitchen as he tried to complete little tasks so he ended up making four peanut butter and jelly sandwiches instead of something more complex. He handed Logan’s sandwich over with only a small nod of gratitude from the other side then sunk down into Virgil’s room, who was typing away on his laptop.

Virgil looked up and smiled hesitantly. “Thanks, Pat.” He took the sandwich then frowned. “You look a little flushed.”

“It’s just hot,” Patton said.

“It’s not that hot,” Virgil said with a small frown. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“I’m fine,” Patton said and the more he tried to convince Virgil, the more hesitant he felt about his answer. His legs were feeling a little shaky and his arms tired and weak. His throat was progressively hurting more and-

No. He was fine. It was Saturday and he was not going to ruin the mood because he felt a little… not so great. Patton sunk out and into the bathroom where he took two Ibuprofens and chugged two glasses of water. Still yet, the ache did not subside.

He sat back down in the living room next to Roman who immediately returned to rambling. Patton forced himself to grin, to nod in the right places, and compliment Roman when necessary. All the while, his head was beginning to slowly ache.

Roman finally slowed his stream of words and frowned. “You doing okay over there, Padre?”

Patton nodded. “I’m fine, Roman, just enjoying listening to you!” Which wasn’t a lie. Patton genuinely enjoyed listening to Roman talk but he was so tired and sore and wanted to curl up under a mountain of blankets.

“Now that Roman mentions it, you look a bit… off,” Logan noted, slowly shutting his book. “Are you sure you are doing all right, Patton?”

“I’m okay, guys,” Patton insisted. “We should do some adventuring, Roman! I know you like that.”

Usually, Roman would say yes and then the two would spend the rest of their Saturday in the dreamscape. It was the perfect bait but Roman didn’t take it. He set down his papers and leaned into Patton, slowly splaying his hand over Patton’s forehead with a frown pressed into his brow.

“You’re not particularly warm. But you look pretty flushed. Does anything hurt? Or are you just… tired?”

“I told you, I’m-”

“Falsehood,” Logan interrupted before Patton could finish. He rose from his seat and crossed the room. “Something is clearly the matter with you and the feeling grows stronger each passing moment. Are you ill?”

Patton bit his lip and Logan nodded. “My theory was correct then.” Logan adjusted his tie. “Is there anything I can do to assuage your discomfort?”

Patton slowly drew in a breath and shrugged. “I took two Ibuprofens earlier,” he mentioned.

“You should be permitted to take a few more. Have they helped any?”

“A little.”

Logan nodded. “I will grab the bottle.” He sunk out.

Roman met Patton’s eye and gave him a gentle smile. “We will defeat this beast of sickness in no time,” he said.

There was a sound of someone rising up and at first, Patton thought Logan had just been very quick about grabbing the medicine but instead, Virgil stood, arms crossed.

“I was thinking a Disney marathon might be nice,” he grumbled quietly.

Roman grinned. “Radiant idea, doom and gloom!”

Virgil rolled his eyes and with a wave of his hand, conjured several blankets. “I call the floor,” he said.

“Logan will fight you for it,” Roman said casually.

“Let him. I’d like to see him try,” Virgil said. The very next moment, Logan rose up, holding the bottle. He held it out to Patton.

“Take two more for now,” Logan said. Patton obeyed, swallowing two of the pills, Virgil watching and wincing as he did it with no water.

“I still don’t see how you can do that,” Virgil mumbled.

Patton laughed. “ _Talyn_ t.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “You have already used that joke before.”

“Who says I should get rid of a good thing?” Patton asked with a grin.

Logan sighed and dropped down on the floor beside Virgil. “What are we watching?”

“Patton?” Virgil asked, eyeing Patton expectantly.

“Can we start with Bambi?” Patton asked.

Roman grinned. “Classic!” he said.

Virgil used the remote to turn on the T.V. and select the film. Patton burrowed himself under the covers and let a lazy smile press onto his lips. It felt nice. Even if his body was killing him…

It felt nice to be surrounded by a family who genuinely cared for him.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alrighty then! I've had this idea of Patton being the one to struggle with nightmares. Like extreme nightmares. It gets so bad that he begins to not sleep for fear of having another one. Or closing his eyes and being attacked by something (either a ghost, big spider, a burglar). It could be human au or the sides. I'm interested in who would be the one to help him? And if it's the sander sides universe, how would the sides try to help? How would they affect Pat?..0.0 lol thank you! happy writting

Patton jerked awake, legs twitching as he kicked aside his covers and sat up, running his sweaty palms over his cat pyjama bottoms. The light of the moon peeking in through his window combined with the looming figure of his dresser cast a dark and creepy shadow across his room, just reaching the foot of his bed. Patton leaned back against his pillows and took a deep breath, trying to relax himself again.

It wasn’t working. Instead, his skin crawled and he shuddered, sitting back up and drawing the thick red and gold crocheted blanket (a gift Roman had made for him), around his shoulders. He tried to endure the dark and cold atmosphere of his room for a moment longer but finally, he gave in. Patton stood up and made his way to his door, heading down the halls into the apartment living room.

He froze when he saw Logan sitting on one of the couches, sipping at a mug of coffee and flipping through last week’s newspaper. Logan looked up and raised an eyebrow at the appearance of Patton. He then set his mug back down and placed his hands in his lap.

“What are doing up this early?” Logan asked. “It is 4:50.”

“What are  _you_  doing up this early, Teach?” Patton asked in response. Logan’s cold glare made him shrink back a step; he almost wished to go back to his room. Almost.

“You are entirely aware that I have work, Patton.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

Logan rose and began walking towards Patton until he was right in front of him. Patton noticed that Logan’s glare had melted into an expression of bemused concern. He circled his right arm around the small of Patton’s back and leaned down a few inches to press a soft kiss against Patton’s forehead. Patton closed his eyes and tried to swallow down the tears; the tears that would make Patton blubber like a small child and cry about his stupid nightmare to his boyfriend.

Then Logan’s hand was gently placed against Patton’s forehead, eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. “You are a little warm, Patton. Are you all right?”

“Sorry, Lo. I just woke up and- was a little confused.”

Logan gave a hesitant smile. “It is likely another part of moving to a new place. Do you wish to discuss your feelings with me before I go?”

Patton giggled and nuzzled into Logan, wrapping his arms around his waist. “No, thank you. You have a good day at work.”

Logan smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and pressed another gentle kiss against Patton, this time on his lips. “I will call you when I arrive.”

“Okay.”

Logan drew away and picked up his messenger bag and keys, then headed out the door. Patton continued standing in the entranceway to the living room and shivered. In the short week that he and Logan had begun living together, he had managed to have a nightmare every single night. It was beginning to grow exhausting. Patton looked down at the half-full cup of coffee that Logan had left on the table. He picked it up and finished it in two gulps.

/O\

“Every night?” Virgil asked, stirring his smoothie subconsciously with his straw as he looked at Patton. Patton looked down to his slices of pizza to avoid making eye contact with Virgil who looked extremely worried.

“I mean… kinda,” Patton said. He bit down on his pizza and found that the substance quickly turned to glue in his mouth. He dropped his chin into his palm and sighed. “I’m just really tired. I don’t like not being able to sleep.”

“Maybe you should see your therapist,” Virgil suggested. “I know change tends to send you… spiraling a little.”

“Yeah,” Patton said softly.

Virgil’s expression grew harder and he sighed, softening again. “And tell Logan. Don’t suffer alone, Patton.”

“I won’t.”

“Patton.”

Patton took another bite of his pizza. “I’ll tell him eventually.”

Virgil rolled his eyes but didn’t respond.

/O\

Time passed and the nightmares didn’t stop. He’d wake up panting and sweaty to an empty bed and stumble out to Logan, who always was getting ready for work. Logan’s brow grew more worried and Patton couldn’t muffle the guilt that it left. Patton began staying up later into the night, breathing deeply as Logan slept soundly beside him. Then Logan would awaken for work and see Patton beside him, eyes cracked open and Logan would worriedly ask Patton if he had been asleep.

Patton hated lying to him so much as he said, “No, your alarm just woke me up.” He felt dirty and awful. His under eye bags grew worse to combat the ones printed on Virgil.

“You’re not dealing with the situation,” Virgil hissed. “It’s only gonna get worse.”

“I don’t want… I don’t want to ruin Logan’s happiness.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You make Logan happy. He sees that you’re struggling and he’s not going to be satisfied until he knows you’re okay.”

Virgil, as always, was right. For that night he came home and Logan, instead of sleeping, was sitting up in bed, glasses on and reading a book. He looked up at Patton and gave a tight smile, setting aside his book.

“How was your day, Patton?”

“Good.” At least it wasn’t a lie.

Logan sighed. Patton climbed onto the bed, over to Logan and leaned over to kiss Logan, beginning to fumble with his belt, hoping that desire would distract Logan and this conversation would be put off one more day, at the very least. It didn’t work. Logan sighed once again and gently grabbed Patton’s trembling hands and pulled them against his chest. He smiled, gentle, and sat up, pulling Patton close.

“Patton.” Patton froze, body tense, and he leaned against Logan’s chest feeling tears pricking at his eyes. When Logan spoke again, he sounded more worried than Patton had ever heard him speak before. “Patton. Sweetheart. You haven’t been acting like yourself lately. I am growing concerned.”

Patton could only sniffle and shake, whimpering.

“Oh. I am-” Logan moved his hands until they rested on Patton’s back. “We will work through this, whatever it is.”

“I’ve been having nightmares,” Patton admitted. “And they won’t stop and I don’t even wanna sleep anymore.”

“Oh dear,” Logan said quietly.  “It’s the change, isn’t it? Moving to a new place, new job, new-”

“I’m sorry.”

“Do not be silly. An apology is not necessary.” Pause. “Have you consulted your therapist about this?”

“No,” Patton admittedly softly.

“You should. It would likely be beneficial.”

Patton nodded. “You’re so smart.”

Logan huffed. “I am sure it is a conclusion you came to yourself, however, were just too stubborn to act upon it.”

Patton giggled. “No…”

“Of course.” Logan smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Patton’s hair. “I hope you do not feel that you cannot tell me things.”

“Oh, that’s not it, Logan, not at all, I just-” Patton found himself fumbling, desperate for words. “I like to be happy. I don’t like to… not be happy.”

“I know.” Logan’s voice was impossibly soft. “But it’s okay to struggle sometimes.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Patton snorted, nuzzling closer. “I know you love me too.”

“Perhaps,” Logan said fondly.

Patton snuggled even closer and closed his eyes, soon drifting off to sleep. He had another nightmare- but at least this time, someone who understood was there to awaken to, gently coaxing him back to reality and to hold his hand.

Things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I’ve wrote in literal months and it’s not edited much but I hope it is sufficient.


	61. Chapter 61

It was fairly quiet as Logan made his way into his dorm a little after ten pm. He was tired and looking forward to laying down for a while. Perhaps get a little reading done. However, as soon as he opened the door, he knew the night was likely to go in another way.

Roman was lying on his back in bed, his left hand gently brushing his upper right arm, tracing the thin white scars pressed into the skin. His eyes were blank and full of so much emotion at the same time as he stared at the ceiling. It was so quiet, Logan swore he could hear Roman’s sluggish heartbeat from across the room.

Slowly, Logan shut the door and swallowed down the onslaught of questions that would likely overwhelm his friend. He set down his bag beside his bed and slowly approached Roman, sitting on the edge of the bed. Roman finally looked up and smiled so wide that Logan might have believed Roman was happy if Roman’s eyes didn’t look so resigned.

“Heya, Texas Instruments.”

“Hello, Roman.” Logan debated with himself for a long moment then slowly placed a hand on Roman’s knee. “You appear to be… Sad.”

“I’m not sad,” he said in a way that made Logan believe him. “I just don’t… Feel good.” His fingers continued their tracing. Logan’s throat grew tight.

“If you need to discuss-”

“I don’t.” Roman looked up and smiled hesitantly. “I just want my head to shut up. I want to stop thinking about how much I hate myself.”

Logan reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He laid down and scooched in close to Roman. “I have Bambi, Cinderella, Atlantis, and Big Hiro 6 in here.” Roman frowned. “Which would you prefer to view with me?”

“Logan, you don’t have to entertain me-”

“Which one?”

Roman hesitated. His eyes looked suspiciously cloudy. Then, “Cinderella.”

“Sounds adequate.”


	62. Chapter 62

You prefer routine to frivolously trotting through life and exhausting yourself through constant displays of excessive valor that borders on foolishness, however, that does not mean that you don’t bear some form of minor admiration for Roman’s constant mission to accomplish the latter as often as possible. He lives in a reckless and lively way that you could never grasp or quite manage to understand. Notes hang on your walls and you hope to someday reach that moment of comprehension. That moment where Roman’s reckless desire to do something, anything, even at the expense of his own health, will make sense to you. That moment where his narcissism and pride that lead him to do everything alone will bear some form of rationality.  

It never does.

“Just ask him yourself,” Virgil grumbles, “and stop worrying me about it.”

Patton says the same thing, in nicer words. Deceit suggests that you ignore it. He insists that it is not a big deal; entirely insignificant. Previous experience has shown that when Deceit considers things “not a big deal,” it often means that they are a very big deal.

So you confront Roman.

Roman deflects and deflects until you are ready to give up- you’re ready to retreat into your room with your notes and your studies to figure out another way to approach this. Instead, just as your hands are ready to fly into the air, chasing away all hope for answers, he breaks. He shouts at you. Calls you a “morose meddling muffin moron” and it makes almost as much sense as anything that comes from his mouth half of the time.

But then he angrily rubs a hand over his eyes and says, “There’s no goal. It’s all for naught. I’m aware it’s frivolous, stupid, and meaningless to do anything that I do. But at least accomplishing little things keeps me from remembering there’s no big goal to look forward to and my entire existence is completely pointless in the end.”

He cries and you hush him. He sobs and shoves you away. You allow his dramatics and then you allow them some more when he’s sobbing into your shirt, clutching onto you for dear life. You allow the self-pity, the anguish, and the fear; you dare not halt the process of the long overdue release of built-up emotion. When he is finished, you will try to be gentle as you offer him logic. You will try to reassure him of his purpose. And maybe it will work, maybe it won’t.

The least you can do is try.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Neko! Logan x roman.... or Roman turns Logan into a cat and shenanigans ensue"

“I swear it was an accident!” Roman insisted, clutching the disgruntled grey cat under his left arm as Virgil raised an eyebrow at him. The cat squirmed and then hissed angrily; Roman dropped him. 

“You… accidentally turned Logan into a cat?” Virgil asked, crossing his arms. 

Roman blushed. “Yes.”

“ _How_?”

“I don’t know! It was an accident!” Roman snapped, running a hand through his hair. “Please help me.”

“All right; quit your shrieking. I’ll help.” Virgil bent over, gently grasping Logan around his ribs and under his front legs. Then, Virgil plopped down on the soft carpet, laid Logan in his lap, and looked expectantly up at Roman.

“What are you doing?” Roman asked.

“Cat sitting. You asked for my help- I’m helping you. Now, go shoo and find some way to reverse this.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No,” Virgil replied with a smirk, running his forefinger gently over Logan’s tiny grey head. 

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I know. It keeps me up at night. Off you go, Princey.”

With an eye roll and a huff, Roman marched off, leaving Virgil and Logan behind. 


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How about Virgil and Patton hanging out and maybe painting something together (like decorating furniture with paint or maybe a canvas idk)"
> 
> (I accidentally made it a little angsty. Warnings for loneliness.)

Virgil sighed quietly, leaning back against the bed, and cocked the little canvas in front of him. It really was quite a terrible painting, really- he was going for something Nightmare Before Christmas-esque but instead, it looked more like a giant blob of darkness sitting in an even darker cave. Bleck. With another sigh of resignation, Virgil slowly lowered the painting back to the ground, fully prepared to toss it the moment he’d get the chance. 

He then looked over to his painting partner just a few feet in front of him- Patton did not appear to be distracted in the slightest by his surroundings, merely brushing yellow all across his painting with great excitement. 

Patton’s really wasn’t much better than Virgil’s- but at least it had more of a form. It was two golden retrievers, noses pressed up against one another, with a big heart drawn above them. Virgil smiled softly as he noticed Patton dipping his brush in the black paint and swiping it under one of the dog’s eyes. Then, he dipped a thicker brush in blue and began painting a cardigan around its neck. 

“I like it,” Virgil said softly. Patton looked up, a streak of red paint over his cheek, and grinned. 

“Thank you! It’s me and you. But with… dogs.”

Virgil grinned. “I can tell. It’s…cool.”

Patton smiled. “Thanks, kiddo. I’m not very good with the fur… They kind of look like blobs.” Patton’s smile dimmed the smallest amount. 

“Nah, they look great. You can shade their fur with a yellow-ish brown colour. That’ll help.”

Patton’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s so smart! Thank you.”

“No prob.”

Patton set aside his brush then leaned over on the heels of his hands to glance at Virgil’s canvas. Virgil was partly tempted to just kick it under his bed. Instead, he sat perfectly still as Patton’s eyes ran over it, expression slightly troubled. 

“It’s kind of sad,” Patton said. 

“Sorry,” Virgil bit out sarcastically before he could stop himself. Patton recoiled, eyes hurt. 

“I didn’t mean it in a mean way,” Patton mumbled.

“What did you mean then?” Virgil asked quietly. 

“Just that it’s kind of lonely and sad.” Patton drew his arms around himself. “I’m sorry. It doesn’t mean it’s bad. It’s really good and pretty. Just…”

“Sad?” Virgil finished. He scooted over and wrapped an arm around Patton who immediately leaned into him, cheek smearing paint onto Virgil’s old t-shirt. 

“It reminds me of you,” Patton said so soft that Virgil almost didn’t hear it. “Before. When we weren’t… accepting.” 

“Yeah?” Virgil asked, choked. “Same.”

“Sometimes I feel like that too. Isolated. In the dark. Alone. Scared,” Patton admitted. 

“Aw, geez, Pat,” Virgil said, fumbling his hands and finally lacing them into Patton’s. “I’m sorry. Sorry you ever felt like that.”

“I’m sorry too.” 


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write Prinxiety where Virgil is actually cuddling Roman for once, and Roman is just “h e c k” since he’s not used to being taken care of?"  
> (Roman being taken care of is my frickin’ kink, man. Warnings for blood and self-deprecation.)

Roman’s body ached as he sunk down from his realm to his room. The dim fairy lights and big canopy bed looked incredibly tempting and wonderful to his exhausted being. But he’d… he’d made a promise. And princes were honest and true and didn’t ditch on their friend just because they were in pain and tired. 

Instead of collapsing onto his bed as Roman wished, he unfastened his sheath from around his waist and laid it out on his dresser. The blade was disgusting- likely covered in blood and all kinds of other things from his day full of needless adventures. He’d hoped with all of his might that the adventuring might spark some form of creativity within him. Something he could bring to Thomas. 

Alas, nothing. That thought had him sighing, furiously wiping at his burning eyes. He had no time to dwell on his uselessness. Virgil was waiting for him. Roman had promised to teach Virgil some of the techniques he’d used to remain calm during a performance. And Virgil deserved Roman’s attention and Roman’s time. 

Hurriedly, Roman tossed his bloodied jacket onto the bed and pulled a new one from his closet. He kicked off his mud-stained pants and slipped on a new pair. He decided he could live without shoes; he was only going into the living room anyway. 

With that, Roman sank down. Usually, doing such a thing was no big deal, but this time around, his head spun and throbbed and he barely was able to catch himself in time to prevent himself from crumbling to the ground. Virgil, from the couch, watched with an entirely unimpressed expression. 

“Dude. You okay?”

Roman adjusted his sash and threw a hand up in the air, meeting Virgil’s eyes with a wide smile. “Virgil! I am terribly sorry that I am late. Bandits to catch, dragons to slay, men to woo. You know the drill.”

Virgil crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “No. I don’t. You look like you got defenestrated.”

“Hanging around Nerdy Pants, are we?”

“You don’t know what it means.”

“No.”

“You look like you got thrown out a window.”

Roman frowned. “I am offended you’d suggest such a thing.”

“Well. If that’s not it, why do you look so shitty?”

“I look… shitty?” Roman asked, trying to keep his tone light. By the expression of panic on Virgil’s face, he was not successful. 

“No. I mean you look tired. And like you’re in pain or something.” 

“I’m not tired. Or in pain.”

“You’re also not a good liar.” Virgil stood up. “I’m getting something. I’ll be right back. Sit down.”

“I’m supposed to be teaching you!” Roman protested. 

“It can wait. Just sit.” Virgil walked off and despite his orders, Roman remained standing, nervously crossing his arms. His legs were aching, begging him to just drop his pride and sit down. The more prideful part of him couldn’t bear the thought of appearing vulnerable. 

“Didn’t I tell you to sit?” Roman jolted; Virgil was back, an armful of blankets in one hand, and a box of caramel corn  and headphones in the other. 

“I believe you might have. However, who is the prince here?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Sit  _down_ , Roman.”

Roman didn’t know how to respond to that; the two stared at each other until Roman finally walked across the living room and lowered himself down into the couch. He was tempted to completely relax, let his body melt into the soft cushions. Instead, he warily watched Virgil set down the box of candy and headphones, and then shake out one of the blankets. 

“I don’t know how many blankets you like. I like a lot so I… brought a lot.” Virgil met Roman’s eyes for a quick moment then tore away again. “I also brought snacks. If you’re hungry. You don’t have to eat though. God knows if you’re nauseous or not.”

“I’m… not,” Roman said hesitantly. 

Virgil looked up from his work. “You don’t have to sound so nervous, Princey. I don’t plan to hurt you.” 

“I know that. Of course I know that.”

Virgil’s eyes softened. “I’m not going to make fun of you either.” 

Roman swallowed, focusing down on his dirty fingernails. He picked at them tiredly as Virgil shook out the last blanket then settled down beside Roman. 

“What is this?” Roman asked. “I don’t want to… You don’t need to do anything-”

“I know,” Virgil said. His voice was soft and calming. “And neither do you.” They met each other’s eyes. Virgil’s were earnest and soft. “We can just… exist.” 

That sounded unbelievably tempting. Roman allowed himself to give into it- accepting two of the blankets from Virgil and curling them around his body. He let Virgil hand him the box of candy. He let himself open it- let himself swallow 1, 2, 3, then 4 pieces before setting aside the box. 

Virgil handed Roman the headphones and without a word between either of them, Roman slid them over his ears. The sounds of the Cinderella soundtrack came softly from them and Roman couldn’t help smiling, looking back to Virgil who was smiling too, pulling up Tumblr on the same phone which was playing the music. 

Roman let himself lay back, slowly closing his eyes and letting the stress, self-hatred, fear, and inadequacy swim away from him, leaving a hollow warmth of tentative comfortableness. When he felt a few tears drip from his eyes, Virgil didn’t say a word, just grabbed his hand a little too tight but very nice all the same. 

When he finally let himself lay against his friend, silently wishing to be held- Virgil didn’t say a word, just wrapped his arms around Roman, enclosing him a hold of safety and warmth. Roman felt like every nerve was on fire somehow in the best way, body compliant and comfortable and safe and tired. 

It was…

nice.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’ll keep you warm.”

Patton couldn’t remember a moment in his life where he had felt so cold. As he was lying across the stone floors, freezing metal chains around his wrists, and large black bars surrounding him- he felt as if his hope was escaping him. Hope for escape. Hope for freedom. Hope for _something_. Maybe just a little warmth. 

Then, he heard footsteps echoing across the floors. With the little energy he had, Patton forced himself to sit up, pushing his weight onto the trembling heels of his hands. 

“Have you learned to behave?” a voice snarled. 

Patton swallowed, the feeling agonizing to his dry throat. “Yes,” Patton whined softly. “Please. Can I have a blanket? Just a blanket, please. I won’t use my magic, I promise. I just want-”

“Shut up!” they yelled. 

There was a moment of quiet then Patton heard them messing with the lock. Then, with a loud shrieking noise, the door swung open. Patton had no energy to scramble or move but he twitched in the slightest bit, prepared to beg at the person’s feet. 

The jailer, however, did not seem interested in Patton in the slightest. They merely threw something bulky and heavy onto the ground, stormed out, and slammed the door behind them. 

“Behave!” they shouted. Their footsteps trailed off and another door shut in the distance. 

Patton took a deep breath and began dragging himself over to the lump, praying with his entire heart that it was a blanket or maybe a sack of food and water- that would be an even bigger blessing. A meal and something he could use to cover up with? It would be wonderful.

Before Patton could make an inch of progress, the lump was moving and Patton startled back. It rose up and as Patton squinted in the darkness, trying as best as he could to see without his glasses, he could make out a humanoid figure standing across the cell.

Patton felt his heart drop into his stomach. They had promised, they had promised, they had promised, they had _promised_ -

“Patton?” the familiar voice inquired. 

Patton let out a low sob. “No,” he whimpered. “No. No. You’re not supposed to be here, no. They promised me!”

The person let out a dark chuckle. “Patton, dude, when have they ever been trustworthy?” 

“They  _promised_.”

A sigh echoed throughout the room and the voice softened, “I know.” 

“I told them where you were, Virgil,” Patton said, forcing the words through the dryness and lumps in his throat.  _They promised; they promised to leave his best friend alone_. “They told me if I was good they wouldn’t take you. I promise. I promise I tried to be good. I promise-”

“Sh.” Virgil made his way across the room and crouched down in front of Patton. “It was only a matter of time they found me anyway. It’s okay.” Virgil’s blurry hand reached and grasped at Patton’s. “Do you know where we are?”

“Somewhere by the ocean,” Patton said. “They talk about it all the time. I think, to taunt me.”

Virgil hummed softly. “They took your glasses,” he noted, trailing a finger over Patton’s cheek. There was an undercurrent of fury in his voice. 

“I know,” Patton said. “Without them, I can’t  _sea_  straight.” Quiet. “You know. Like the ocean kind of sea?”

“Not your best,” Virgil said with a small laugh. 

“I know.” Tears brimmed at his eyes. “I’m sorry you’re here.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is.”

“No, it’s not, Patton,” Virgil said. “You’re not allowed to blame yourself.” Patton shivered. Virgil grasped his arms. “Are you cold?”

Patton nodded. “They wouldn’t let me have a blanket.”

“Not to worry,” Virgil said. His voice was shaky, sounding more and more upset. “I’ll keep you warm.”

With that, Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton and Patton found himself curling tightly against Virgil’s chest. He was angry, so angry that they’d dragged Virgil into this. Virgil didn’t deserve it. Not in the slightest.

But a darker part of Patton was relieved. It’d been so lonely, locked away and starved of kindness of any form. He felt his shoulders shaking, desperate to suppress the sobs building up in his throat. How could he think those things? How could he be so terrible?

“Hey, Patton, sh. It’s okay. It’s okay,” Virgil said, voice deep and grounding. 

No, it wasn’t. Because now, not only was Patton doomed to be there until he died, but so was Virgil. It was terrible, Virgil being there.

But at least Patton wasn’t alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just all my Sanders Sides micro-fics I wrote from Tumblr. I won't upload them all at once so I don't dump anything and annoy people. But yeah. :)
> 
> tumblr @ssides


End file.
